


Karasuno no Basuke

by ragingdrumboner



Series: Karasuno no Basuke [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Basketball AU, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, anyways here's the basketball au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: Hinata Shōyō is a short shooting guard starting his first year at Karasuno High. With a passion for basketball and determination to finally win a game, can he and his newfound team make the long and difficult journey to Nationals?





	1. winning shot

**Author's Note:**

> so someone posted a picture of a basketball au w oikawa and kuroo on tumblr and i nutted and got rly excited for a basketball au. so anyways, here's the au no one asked for.

Hinata Shōyō wasn't apart of a particularly large basketball team. Quite the opposite actually. It was a team of seven. Seven middle schoolers who all fought to their very last breath at every game. Though no one doubted that Hinata was the one fighting the hardest.

At five-foot-four, Hinata was rather short for a basketball player, despite the fact that he was still in middle school. Though Hinata barely seemed to notice that he was too short, what with inhuman jumping abilities. 

Hinata had spent years working on his vertical, he fell in love with basketball at age seven and played whenever he could. But he would constantly find himself being beaten out by his much taller classmates. Determined to beat them, he did the only thing he could think of.

Jump.

Well, fast forward a few years and Hinata was now the highest jumper on his middle school team while also being the shortest player. However, having a good vertical can only get one so far. Hinata’s team was rather weak, he knew that, he didn't really care though. He had fun with them and more importantly, he got to play. 

It was just after his team lost at their first prefectural tournament. Hinata had been practicing his messy layups on an outdoor court, it was one of the things that brought him down in their last game. Hinata could shoot from the outside but something about the form that layups required gave him difficulty. 

Hinata lined up at the top of the key, pushing the ball down in a few quick dribbles before running up to the hoop. As he got closer, he launched off his left foot and brought his right hand into the air with the ball pressed into it. However, instead of the ball dropping into the net, it sprang off the backboard and rocketed away from the hoop. Hinata groaned in frustration as he landed, turning retrieve the wayward ball, only to be greeted with a bald-headed teenager standing at half-court, ball in hand. 

“Hey!” He called, bounding over to the smaller boy, dribbling as he ran up. “That was a pretty good approach! But your shooting hand lacks control,” he told him with a lopsided, but bright grin. 

“Oh, um, thanks!” He exclaimed as the other boy handed his ball back to him. 

“I’m Tanaka Ryūnosuke,” the boy told him, jamming a thumb against his chest.

Hinata grinned, “Hinata Shōyō,” he introduced, shifting the ball between his hands.

Tanaka nodded and looked the smaller boy up and down, “so…you practicing to try out for your middle school’s basketball team next year?” He questioned him, cocking his head to the side.

Hinata felt his cheeks heat up, did he really look that much like an elementary schooler?! “No! I’m a third year at my middle school, thank you very much!” He replied hotly, scowling.

Tanaka let out a huff of laughter, “coulda fooled me!” He admitted with a smirk, “so, you’ll be in high school next year then?” Hinata gave a nod and Tanaka followed up with another question, “any idea where you’re goin’?”

Hinata had a few places in mind but nowhere really struck him yet, “not really. I haven't thought about it much, I guess. Too focused on basketball,” he explained with a sheepish grin.

“We-ll,” Tanaka drawled out, “why don't we play a little one-on-one and I can recommend you some places,” he suggested to the younger boy. Hinata bobbed his head eagerly as Tanaka smirked, “alright, your ball first.”

Hinata quickly took his position at the top of the key, checked the ball to Tanaka a few times before taking off to the right. Tanaka was quick, keeping up with his fast but clumsy movements. Within moments, the high schooler swiped the ball from his clutches and drove towards the basket. Hinata scrambled after him but wasn't able to stop the ball from launching off Tanaka’s hand and into the hoop. 

“Nice shot,” the red-head complimented as the ball bounce towards him. Tanaka gave him a ‘thanks’ before the two started playing again. Hinata gritted his teeth as Tanaka refused to let him down into the key. Biting his lip, he managed to fake Tanaka into another direction long enough for him to do a jump shot from the three point line. Gathering his strength, Hinata sprung from the ground with impressive height and pushed the ball into the air. It sailed in a high arc before ultimately reaching its destination in the net.

Tanaka stopped and gaped at him, “that was quite the shot! Wouldn't expect that from someone your height.”

Normally, Hinata would be furious for the insult to his height, but the praise from the high schooler was just too satisfying. He puffed his chest up and beamed, “thanks!” He replied.

The game carried on for another good half an hour, but ended with Tanaka winning by one point. The two stood on the court, bent over as they gasped for a breath.

“You're pretty good, kid,” Tanaka told him, craning his neck to peer at the equally exhausted boy.

“You really think so?” He asked, perking up as he looked at the older teen.

Tanaka nodded, “yeah, we could use someone like you at Karasuno.” 

Karasuno? The name sounded familiar, he vaguely recalled hearing about how amazing Karasuno had done at Nationals a few years prior. “Karasuno, huh? Didn't you guys go to Nationals a few years ago?”

“Yeah, though it was before anyone currently on the team’s time. We almost made it last year, I guess, but lost in an overtime,” Tanaka shrugged. “I’m not sure, I wasn’t there for it.”

So he was a first year then. Hinata smirked, “Karasuno… I’ll have to consider it.”

\--- 

Hinata swallowed a breath as he began to run to the gym. He had just completed his first school day at Karasuno High and was now sprinting towards the gym to sign up for the basketball team. He hoped that Tanaka would be there, he wanted him to know that he was going to be his teammate. 

The red-headed boy hurriedly pushed the doors open and frowned slightly to see there was only one person in the gym. And it wasn't Tanaka. It was a taller boy with dark hair and even darker eyes. Hinata figured by the way he was dressed, in a t-shirt and shorts, and the fact that he was holding a basketball that he too was apart of the basketball team. Hinata quickly fixed a smile back on his face and trotted over to the lone boy.

“Hey! I’m Hinata Shōyō! It’s my first day here! I’m a first year! What’s your name? What grade are you in?” He began to ramble. He started asking the boy all sorts of questions, hardly noticing that the other teen was glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

“Hey. Shut up.” He interrupted firmly, stopping Hinata’s incessant talking in its tracks. He squinted and looked down at Hinata, “you're a first year?” He scoffed, “first year in middle school, maybe.”

Hinata pressed his lips into a firm line, “no! First year here at Karasuno! Just because I’m short doesn't mean I’m a high schooler!” 

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and took a shot; the ball flew through the air and fell into the hoop with a satisfying swish. Hinata went to say something along the lines of ‘that was amazing!’ before a voice boomed through the gym.

“Hey! It’s Hinata!” The voice bellowed. Hinata whipped his head around and grinned when he saw the familiar face of Tanaka. 

“Hey, Tanaka!” He greeted excitedly, bounding over to him and skidding to a stop right in front of the now second-year. 

“Wait,” he heard the irritated voice of the other boy pipe up. Hinata looked back to see that the boy whose name he still didn't know yet was approaching them, “this is the Hinata you were talking about? He’s like, barely the size of a first-year middle schooler!”

“Hey-!” Hinata began only to be cut off by Tanaka.

“Oh, cool it, Kageyama, you haven't even seen what this kid can do,” he told him, raising a brow as he looked at the raven-haired boy.

Kageyama opened his mouth to make a snarky comeback but was halted by another voice echoing through the space. The three looked up to see a taller boy with short dark hair enter, accompanied by a ever so slightly shorter boy with longer, silver hair. 

“Alright everyone! Line up! Let me see who’s all here,” the taller of the two boys called out. 

“Uh, Daichi? We’re the only ones here right now,” Tanaka pointed out, gesturing to the other two boys. The taller one, who Hinata figured was Daichi, blinked and looked over the three teens.

“Oh, well then, I guess we’ll start with introductions until the others get here,” Daichi shrugged. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, team captain and small forward,” he began, casting a glance at the two first years before shifting his gaze towards the silver-haired boy next to him, who had yet to say a word.

Blinking, he suddenly jolted forwards, realizing Daichi was indicating for him to speak. “Oh!” He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, “I’m Sugawara Kōshi, but you can call me Suga. I’m vice captain and shooting guard.”

Hinata perked up when he heard Suga say that, he was a shooting guard like him! However, he remained silent as Daichi began to speak again.

“I see you two have already met Tanaka, so I suppose now would be a good time for you to tell us who you are,” he suggested, turning to look at them yet again. To say that Daichi had warm and friendly eyes would be an untruth, they weren't really mean or anything, just intimidating. Though, Hinata supposed to be an effective captain, one had to be a little intimidating.

The small red-head grinned and stepped forwards, “I’m Hinata Shōyō! Shooting guard!” He introduced with a broad, prideful grin.

“Ah,” he heard Daichi begin, “so you’re the Hinata Tanaka told us about.”

Hinata could scarcely believe what he was hearing. They already knew about him? Hinata wasn't sure if that was amazing or terrifying because now they expected things from him. 

Tanaka bobbed his head and turned to Daichi, hands held up in excitement, “just wait till you see this kid’s jump, Daichi! I’ve never seen anything like it!” He raved. Hinata felt pride blossoming in his chest, he couldn't believe that he really left such an impression on the older teen.

“Hey!” A voice that Hinata recognized to name Kageyama, interrupted, “did you forget that I’m here too?!” It snapped, garnering the attention of the other four basketball players. He sighed irritably, “I’m Kageyama Tobio, power forward.” He grit his teeth and shot a dark eyed glare at Hinata,  
“and I bet I can jump twice as high as that little shrimp.”

Hinata’s cheeks once again burned with a mix of anger and embarrassment, “who are you calling a shrimp?!” He snarled, getting up in Kageyama’s face. 

Kageyama gripped the front of Hinata’s shirt, he started to say something before Daichi came between them, splitting them up. 

“That’s enough! I won't have fighting on this team.” Daichi scolded, scowling at the both of them.

“But he-!” Hinata began, thrusting an accusatory finger at his soon to be teammate.

Daichi held up a hand,”I don't want to hear it. If you two can't keep it civil, then I can't have you on the team.” Kageyama and Hinata’s jaws both dropped at this. Hinata couldn't imagine anything worse than not being able to play basketball. “So, in an effort to keep things calm for awhile, why don't the two of you run killers until the others show up?” Daichi’s suggested, though it came out as a command.

Hinata barely stifled his whine of complaint as he lined up at the edge of the court with Kageyama at his side. He heard Daichi shout out a ‘go!’ accompanied with a clap, signaling the two to spring off the line. Killers, in basketball, were a fate worse than death. Many teams even called them suicides. It involved players having to run to the first line on the court, and then back, slowly advancing up the court line by line. They were great for endurance, but were also incredibly exhausting.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team poured in, though for Kageyama and Hinata, it seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Daichi called for them to stop and gathered the team around. 

“Alright, looks like just about everyone’s here,” Daichi announced, placing his hands on his hips. “Let’s get started then.”

Hinata’s eyes trailed over all the newcomers. He shifted when he locked eyes with the tall, blonde-haired boy with glasses for a moment, though he quickly flicked away, feeling as if he was being judged. They once again gave introductions and Hinata’s mind whirled as he tried to keep all the names straight.

“Noya and Asahi won't be here until later this week,” Daichi explained, his arms crossed now. “Noya is recovering from a sprained ankle and Asahi is out of town. So in the meantime, Ennoshita, you’ll step in as point guard and Narita, you’ll be center.” The pair nodded as Daichi continued to speak. “I want to see how well you first years will work with us. So we’re going to do a four on four.”

Hinata bounced on his feet excitedly, he couldn't wait to show everyone just what he could do. He couldn't help but feel like they were all wondering the same question. What was someone his height doing here? Hinata bristled, he was determined to show them that just because he was short, didn't mean he couldn't be worthwhile.

Daichi scanned his eyes over all the players, “alright, I want Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Ennoshita on one team. Then I want Tsukishima,Tadashi, Narita and Kinoshita on the other. Suga and I are going to watch so we can get a feel for how you all work together.”

Suga nodded and gave a warm grin, “do your best!” He called out, Daichi nodded in agreement and clapped his hands, telling them to line up and get ready.

Tsukishima and Kageyama lined up for the tip off, which wasn't surprising considering they were the tallest on each of their respective teams. Though Tsukishima still had a good four inches on Kageyama. Hinata looked across at Narita and squared up, ready to rush and guard the other player if need be. 

Hinata watched as Suga threw the ball up and Tsukishima and Kageyama both rushed to meet it. However, Tsukishima’s height bested Kageyama and he managed to push the ball towards Tadashi who was waiting behind Kageyama. In a moment, Hinata rushed forwards to cover Narita so Tadashi couldn't pass the ball to his teammate, who had already crossed the half-court line. He could see the panic cross Tadashi’s face as Narita was cut off from him. 

“Move, Tadashi!” Tsukishima called out from his spot in the key. Kageyama was standing firm in front of him, his arms splayed out as he matched Tsukishima’s movements, keeping the taller player behind him.

“S-Sorry, Tsukki!” He stammered out as he began to move across the half-court line. Tanaka immediately rushed up to the timid first year, guarding him heavily and persistently. It didn't take long for Tanaka to strike and swipe the ball away from the shaking teen. Ennoshita rushed past Hinata and swept up the ball before it could bounce out of bounds. Hinata and the rest of his team ran after the sprinting ball handler, their opponents right at their heels as they ran.

Hinata could do nothing but watch as Kinoshita ran past him and got in front of Ennoshita. Skidding to a halt, Ennoshita looked around quickly, pounding the ball into the ground as he weighed his options. Suddenly, the ball left Ennoshita’s hands and landed squarely in Hinata’s. 

Hinata felt his own panic wash through him as he began to hastily dribble. He heard Kageyama call for the ball and without thinking, he threw the ball sloppily towards the power forward.

His heart sunk when Tsukishima slapped the ball out of the air, knocking it to Narita. Hinata stood frozen for a few seconds, silently cursing himself for making such a stupid pass.

Kageyama ran past him, “what kind of pass was that, dumbass?” He hissed before he continued to run to the other end. Hinata’s cheeks burned yet again as he trailed after the taller boy. He had to do something to prove himself to Kageyama, to everyone. 

\---

Hinata continued to struggle with every one of his passes and inside shots, even his dribbles were being snagged away from him. And with every mistake, Kageyama came yelling at and criticizing him. Anger started to really bubble in Hinata, it’s not like he was trying to let these things happen!

Kageyama was flat out refusing to pass to him now, and he could feel the rest of the team's’ general hesitance towards passing to him too. Hinata bit his lip, he had to do something to prove himself to them. He couldn't just make a fool out of himself like this, or Tanaka for that matter. Tanaka had raved about how great he was and here he was, failing him. 

“Thirty seconds!” He heard Daichi call out, Hinata glanced over at the score, seeing that they were down by just three points. This had to be it. This had to be his moment.

Hinata saw the opportunity for him to make a shot arrive, the ball had just broken free from Ennoshita’s grip. Hinata bolted after it before Narita could get to it. The red-head was barely even aware of his position on the court as he leaped up and shot. He heard Kageyama’s angry cry as the ball went up and sailed through the air. Hinata hadn't even really realized what he’d done by the time he landed and opened his eyes again. 

Hinata’s heart dropped to his feet as he watched the ball soar. If this missed, then he was done for. He dropped his head, waiting for the sound of the ball hitting the backboard. 

No such sound came. Only the sound of a gentle ‘swish’ brushed his eardrums. Loud cheers erupted from his teammates as Daichi blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game.

Hinata whipped his head to look at the score, only to see Suga giving them a final three points. The first year couldn't believe it.

They had won. 

They had won and Hinata scored the winning points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to try to update this every week but idk im really bad at schedules but if anything, it'll be sooner than later for posting.
> 
> hmu at my anime blog: flyhighnishinoya.tumblr.com
> 
> or my main: ragingdrumboner.tumblr.com


	2. brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata'a struggle with trying to appease the overly angry power forward, Kageyama, continues as he tries to get to know the rest of the team. Daichi and Suga struggle with their own problems with the future of the team and its new members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for character building and development yaaaay. also there's some gay shit and some baby gay shit that'll become full grown gay shit later. they just don't know it yet. anyways enjoy

Hinata was barely aware of the scream of Daichi’s whistle as the ball sunk into the hoop. The only thing that snapped him out of his stunned stupor was the cheers that erupted from his teammates. He quickly cast a glance over to the score and saw Suga flipping the numbers to give them three points. Hinata looked down and saw that not only had he made a three point shot, but he made one nearly a foot away from the line.

Tanaka came bounding over to him and clasped him firm on the shoulder, “that was absolutely incredible, dude! Even better than the shots I saw from the first time we played!”

A smile finally broke through Hinata’s shock, “thanks!” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “honestly, I wasn't really sure if it was going to go in.”

“Why’d you take the shot then?” Kageyama’s voice cut in, meeting Hinata’s gaze with a look of disapproval. “We were set up to make a play, but instead you took an impulsive shot.” 

“Ever hear of a buzzer-beater?” Tanaka retorted with a quirk of his brow.

“That wasn't a buzzer-beater! That was stupid! Buzzer-beaters are last ditch efforts! We had a play set up, a plan! A plan that you,” Kageyama thrust an accusatory finger at the smaller teen, “completely ignored!”

Hinata clenched his fists, “I don't see why you're all bent out of shape! We _won_ alright?! All that play would have done was put us into overtime!” He snapped, getting up into Kageyama’s face as much as he could.

Kageyama grit his teeth, “we _barely_ won! If we went into overtime we could have won by much more!” 

The argument was quickly interrupted by Daichi and Suga coming between them. “That’s enough!” Daichi exclaimed, separating the two. The third year rubbed at his forehead, a sigh escaping him, “we could debate for hours over whether Hinata’s decision was a good one or not, but there's no point. What's done is done and this was just a scrimmage.” 

Hinata stared at the ground, trying to disguise the anger that raged through him. What was Kageyama’s deal? Why was it that everything he seemed to do was the wrong thing? It's not like he wanted the power forward’s approval so desperately, but he did want for him to stop harassing him all the time! 

Suga glanced at the clock, “I think perhaps we should pack up early. I think we’ve done all we really can today,” he suggested, glancing over at Daichi.

Daichi gave a nod, “I agree, besides, we need some time to think and talk about what we saw today,” he agreed, glancing over at the vice-captain. “Alright,” he clasped his hands together, “let’s start picking up! Ennoshita, you and Narita raise the hoops.”

It didn't take long to pick up, they’d only taken a few balls out and hadn't done any drills that required extra materials. Within about fifteen minutes, they were gathered around Daichi and Suga again. Daichi addressed them, telling them that they'd be meeting back at the same time tomorrow and that they should rest tonight because the real training would start tomorrow. 

Hinata sighed, as far as first practices went, it could have gone a lot worse. He could have broken someone’s nose or knocked the principal’s toupé of his head. 

“Hinata!” He heard Tanaka call as he ran over to him, “you comin’ with us to get some pork buns?” He asked, gesturing towards himself and the other second years.

“Oh,” he blinked and grinned, “sure!” He looked over at Daichi and Suga, “aren't they coming too?”

“They usually do,” Tanaka told him, “but Daichi said they have stuff to talk about, team stuff, I guess,” he shrugged. Tanaka looked over at the rest of the first years, “you're all welcome to come, if ya want.”

“What do you say, Tsukki?” Hinata heard Tadashi ask. The tall blond have a shrug and murmured something alone the lines of ‘I guess’ before the duo came over to join them.

Tanaka looked over at Kageyama who was silently packing up his bag, “what about you Kags?” He asked. 

Kageyama looked up, “don't call me that.” He snapped as he stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “And I’ll pass, thanks.” He grit out before walking through the door and into the darkening outside. 

“Sheesh,” Tanaka huffed, “what's his problem?” Hinata watched Kageyama leave with a frown. Why was he so pissed off? Surely, there had to be a reason other than Hinata. 

The red-head shifted, “uh, hold on guys, I’ll catch up with you in just a second,” he told them before darting out, bag in hand.

Kageyama hadn't gotten far and Hinata was quick enough to catch up with him. “Kageyama, hold on!” He called out. Hinata skidded to a stop next to the taller first year and began walking alongside him. 

“What do you want?” He grunted as he looked straight ahead. If Hinata couldn't already tell by Kageyama’s tone that he was angry, his body language sure clued him in. He was tense, his knuckles almost white as he gripped the strap of his exercise bag. His face was pulled into an almost permanent frown as he stalked down the road.

“Why are you so angry? We’ve barely known each other for a few hours and you're acting as if you hate me,” Hinata lamented, looking up at the glowering teen.

“What kind of stupid question is that?” He snapped. “Just, leave me alone, alright? You really fucking piss me off and I don't want to deal with you any more than I have to.” Hinata frowned as he watched Kageyama walk away. For once, he couldn't find anything to say. He had a feeling that there was something more about his feelings that Kageyama wasn't telling him. Though, he knew that he couldn't keep it to himself for forever, and Hinata was determined to try to get the sulky power forward to open up to him.

“Hinata!” Tanaka’s voice rang out in the distance, he looked back and saw the second year waving to him frantically from outside the gym. “We’re leaving!” He called out.

“Coming!” He yelled in reply as he scrambled after the departing group.

\--- 

“So,” Daichi spoke up as he looked across at Suga, “what do you think?”

The silver-haired teen fiddled with the stirring straw in his coffee, “well, I think there's a lot of potential but, there’s a lot of tension. Even when they're playing, there's tension.”

Daichi nodded and took a sip from his own coffee, the bitter taste swept over his tongue for a moment but soon faded. No one, not even Suga, could understand how the captain managed to drink straight black coffee. He ran a frustrated hand through his cropped hair, “I agree,” he began, “there’s a lot of tension, especially between Hinata and Kageyama. But,” he paused, “I feel like if they worked together they'd be a really great pair.”

Suga bobbed his head in agreement, “Kageyama has great passing abilities and solid picks, and his temperament under the hoop is really focused.” Suga took a sip from his own, too sweet drink, “and then you have Hinata with an amazing vertical and stunning agility. If we could just get Kageyama to be willing to pass the ball out to him more, we’d have a huge advantage.”

“Unfortunately,” Daichi began, “Kageyama sees how weak Hinata’s decision making skills are and how he can't protect the ball.” Daichi shifted, “I don't completely blame him for not wanting to pass to Hinata, if I were in his position, I’m not sure I’d want to pass to him either.”

“Well,” Suga hummed, “let’s start by working on fundamentals and helping Hinata and Kageyama figure out their differences.”

Daichi let out a chuff of laughter, shaking his head, “it’ll be a lot of work. I mean _a lot_ of work.”

Suga smiled softly and slid a hand across the table, placing it atop Daichi’s. “We’ll get through it, we’ve gone through worse.” Daichi smiled and nodded in agreement.

\---

“Hey, where'd you learn to jump and shoot like that, Hinata?” Tadashi piped up in the middle of their chatting and pork bun eating.

“Hm?” He asked, his mouth stuffed with bread and pork and various other ingredients. “Well-” he began but was interrupted by a very irritated Tsukishima.

“Do _not_ talk with your mouth full like that. It's disgusting and I’ll throw up,” he griped, sending a glare that somehow was even more amplified his glasses.

Tadashi let out a little groan and gripped his stomach, “don't say that Tsukki,” he whined, “you know I have a weak stomach.” Tsukishima glanced down at Tadashi and offered up a small ‘sorry’ before returning to his pork bun.

Hinata swallowed and looked at Tadashi, “anyways, Tadashi, I kind of just, taught myself, I guess?” He shrugged, “I was always tired of the other boys smacking down my shots in elementary school because they were taller than me, so I just, started jumping. And I just kept doing...that…until I could jump really high.” He took another bite from his pork bun, “no one in my family plays basketball, or any sports really, so it was all me, just, learning stuff.”

“You know, I don't think even Asahi can jump that high,” Tanaka interjected. 

“He doesn't _need to_ , dumbass. The dude’s a beast. He knocks down shots without even trying,” Ennoshita pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

“Speaking of, isn't Asahi coming back tomorrow?” Narita asked, glancing over at Ennoshita. 

The second year gave a shrug, “I dunno, I think he is.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I hope Nishinoya comes back soon, it sucks being point guard.”

Hinata looked over at Ennoshita, “I thought that was your position though? I mean, Daichi put you there to fill in.”

“It kind of is, I guess, I tend to play shooting guard and small forward more though. But I guess if Noya wasn't on the team I’d probably be point guard,” he rubbed at his face. “I don't like it though, there's a lot of pressure and I don't like controlling the pace of the game. Nishinoya is way better at it than I am.”

“I mean, Noya _is_ one of the best point guards in the prefecture,” Narita pointed out. “Didn't he win that award for it in his third year of middle school or something?”

“Yeah, he did,” Ennoshita confirmed. Hinata’s eyes popped open. An award? Someone on their team won an award for being the best? Hinata could feel a sense of determination and excitement rush through him. He wanted to be like that someday. He wanted to win an award for best shooting guard, he wasn't even sure if that was an award but he didn't care. He was going to win it anyways.

“I think you'll like him, Hinata.” Tanaka spoke up, interrupting Hinata’s ambition filled inner monologue. “He’s a pretty fiery dude, but is a really good guy.” He explained.

“You like him then?” He inquired, tilting his head towards the side.

“They're only attached at the hip practically all the time,” Ennoshita commented with a playful roll of his eyes.

Narita snorted, “yeah, but Noya’s been clingin’ to Asahi a lot as of late too,” a snicker accompanied his voice. Tanaka groaned.

“Oh, lay off, you two. Sheesh, you're worse than a pair of teenage girls,” Tanaka snapped at them, but his tone lacked true malice. Everyone was quiet for a few beats before laughter erupted from them. 

Tanaka looked at Hinata again, “anyways, I think you two will get along really well.” Hinata smiled and nodded. He really hoped they would. So far the only person he didn't like was Kageyama, and maybe Tsukishima, but he wasn't sure. The blond first year was distant, so Hinata couldn't really decide his feelings towards him. And as far as Kageyama went, he hoped to change their relationship soon. 

“Alright, alright,” the shop owner interrupted as he walked over with a broom and a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. “Come on, we’re closing up and you kids need to get home and rest. Considering Daichi isn’t here, I’d say your practice is going to pretty tough tomorrow.”

Ennoshita nodded, “right, thank you for the food, Ukai-san.” The second year gave a quick bow of his head before standing up, the rest of the group quickly following suit. They all gave their own thank you’s before exiting the small shop.

“You must come here a lot,” Tadashi pointed out, “considering the shop owner knows you so well.”

“It’s kind of a tradition, I guess,” Tanaka explained, “we usually come here after every practice, or try to at least.”

Ennoshita yawned and stretched, “okay, well, I’m going home to sleep so I don't die at practice tomorrow. See you all later,” he waved as he walked off towards wherever his house was. 

Hinata could feel sleep pulling at his own eyelids as he climbed onto his bike. He hadn't realized how tired he was until Ennoshita yawned. He bid his own farewell as he began to bike for home as quickly as his tired legs could carry him. 

Tomorrow was going to be brutal, and he had a feeling the next few months would be just as tough. But it was well-worth it if that meant going to Nationals.

And dammit, they were going to Nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol hope u enjoyed, idk when i'll update next but probs soon
> 
> hmu at my anime blog: flyhighnishinoya.tumblr.com
> 
> or my main: ragingdrumboner.tumblr.com


	3. shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of real training begins at Karasuno High. Hinata still struggles with the team's infuriating first year power forward, why can't he just stop looking at him all the time? Though that turns out to be the least of his problems as the team is delivered some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, writers block hit me hard on this one but i think im on track again now lol. anyways, enjoy hinata being a baby gay and asahi and noya being secret gay.

Hinata was the first one to make it to practice the next day. Having already changed in the bathroom, which was embarrassing but he still didn’t know where the club room was, the first year quickly pushed open the door. Running over to the storage room, Hinata pulled the ball rack out and snagged a ball off of it. He gave a few warm up dribbles before trotting over to the nearest hoop. He barely noticed Kageyama walking in as he took his first shot. 

Though he did notice the scoff that came from the other first year as the ball clanged off the backboard and smacked into the ground. Huffing, the redhead snatched the ball up off the floor, gripping it tightly as he watched Kageyama out of the corner of his eye. He wasn’t sure what exactly was drawing his attention to the raven-haired first year, but it didn’t last long as the ball was suddenly swiped from his hands. Whipping his head around in surprise, he caught a glimpse of a figure dashing around the side of him. Hinata spun in confusion, trying to catch up to whoever had stolen the ball from him. He finally came to a stop in the same position he was before, only now he was face to face with someone he had never seen before. 

The boy before him had wild, spiked up hair with a blond, obviously dyed, forelock and very explosive and fiery brown eyes. “H-hey!” Hinata stuttered out as he lunged for the ball again, only to stumble forward as his newfound opponent dodged him. Hinata bit back a growl of frustration as he regained his footing and ran after the other teen again. His gaze flicked to Kageyama for just a moment as he spotted the power forward watching them with confusion and clear judgement on his face. 

Hinata grit his teeth as he continued to run after the stranger who had snatched the basketball from him. He trailed him down the key as the teen made the move for a lay-up. Hinata went to jump after him but stumbled over his own feet right as he left the ground, ultimately crashing back into it. The redhead swore he saw stars as he looked up. A hand was now thrust in his face, blinking, he graciously accepted it and was slowly pulled back to his feet.

“Heh,” the boy began, “sorry ‘bout that. You okay?” He asked, standing up straight now with the ball he had stolen tucked under his arm and against his hip.

Hinata nodded and rubbed his head, he could feel the beginnings of a minor headache at the back of his skull, but he ignored it for now. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he assured. He looked past the boy for just a moment and saw Kageyama doing his own warm-ups across the court. Though his attention to the other first year was short lived as the newcomer began to speak again.

“I’m Nishinoya, by the way,” he introduced himself, a smirk spread across his face and somehow even residing in his eyes. Hinata did everything he could to keep his jaw from dropping. 

“Wait, _you’re_ Nishinoya?” Hinata gaped, his eyes bright and wide. 

Nishinoya smirked and thrust a thumb against his chest, puffing up proudly, “the one and only,” he boasted. Hinata went to say something more but was stopped in his mental tracks as he realized he was looking down at the point guard ever so slightly. Could it be? Was Nishinoya shorter than him? 

“Hey...you’re shorter than me!” The first year gasped, his eyes lighting up as he bounced on his toes ever so slightly.

Nishinoya bristled visibly at Hinata’s observation, “hey!” he snapped, flicking the ball forward so it would bounce off of the first year’s forehead, “didn’t anyone ever tell you not to comment on the height of your seniors!” 

Hinata reeled back as the ball sprung off his forehead, “ow!” He whined as he clutched at his aching head. He glanced back up at Nishinoya, trying to figure out if he had actually offended the senior or not. Hinata went to apologize but was cut off by a gasp from the point guard, he looked over to where he his gaze was. 

Walking in the door, he saw an absolutely hulking teen with long hair pulled into a bun and a small beard spread across his chin. Before Hinata could even ask who that was, Nishinoya was sprinting away to the boy who looked like he could swallow him whole.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya cried as he pounced on the newcomer, promptly wrapping himself around the giant. 

The behemoth, or Asahi, apparently, was clearly taken aback by the point guard’s enthusiasm but did not reject it. “Hey Y-,” he paused and a slight blush rose to his cheeks, “Noya, it’s good to see you.”

Noya beamed and looked up at the boy who he was curled around, “hey Asahi. How was your trip?” He asked, looking as if he wasn’t about to move any time soon.

“Good, and I’ll tell you more if you get off of me. You may be small but you do get heavy after awhile,” Asahi explained with a soft smile. Noya pouted and slid off of the center, Hinata watched as they began chattering away.

By this point, Kageyama had taken notice of his teammates’ antics and was watching from a silent distance. Hinata bit his lip and walked quickly over the quiet power forward, hoping that he wouldn’t be immediately rejected or yelled at.

“So, that’s our point guard.” Kageyama commented as Hinata approached him, Hinata gave a brisk nod, coming to a stop next to the taller boy. There were a few beats of silence as Kageyama watched Noya and Asahi interact. “...he’s short,” the power forward finally commented.

“Shh!” Hinata hushed frantically, “don’t let him hear you say that! He bounced a basketball off my head when I pointed that out.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “well that’s what you get for being an idiot,” he scoffed. He looked back at the door as Daichi and Suga walked in, both greeting Asahi and Noya with a smile. Soon after, the rest of the team trailed in, filling the gym with noise and activity.

\---

Daichi really wasn’t kidding about how hard training was going to be.

Hinata gasped for a breath, folded over along with several of his teammates. Nishinoya was laying prone on the floor with Asahi sitting next to him. The group had been running drills all of practice, Daichi said it was so they could ‘get back into shape’ but Hinata was convinced that it was just a ploy to kill them.

What convinced the first year of this even more was the fact that in every single pair or group drill, he was paired with Kageyama. Through every single drill, Hinata had to endure Kageyama’s constant criticisms with only Suga to mediate; and while Hinata was grateful for Suga’s presence, the vice-captain could only catch so much.

“Alright everyone,” Hinata heard Daichi start, he pulled his head up enough to look at the third year, “we’ll take a five minute water break before we do a scrimmage and then pack up.” A few groans from various teammates filled the air at the mere concept of a scrimmage. Hinata plopped down on the floor and reached for his water bottle, taking a few swigs before leaning back on his free hand. Hinata’s gaze slid over to Noya and Asahi who were sat only a few feet away from him.

“Are you sure your ankle isn't bothering you, Noya?” Asahi asked with a frown tugging at his lips.

Noya sat with his left ankle stretched out in front of him, “I told you, Asahi, it’s _fine_ , it just aches a little bit,” the second-year shrugged.

“But didn't you say that you weren't cleared to practice until tomorrow…” Asahi trailed off, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Oh, Asahi, honestly, you worry too much,” Noya sighed, exasperated, though a confident smirk still played across his features. Asahi sighed and mumbled something that Hinata couldn't quite catch, but apparently it was funny as Noya burst out laughing.

Hinata looked over to Kageyama who looked even more winded than he did. Scooting over to the power forward, Hinata spoke up.

“Are you alright, Kageyama? You look really tired…”

“I’m fine,” he grunted dismissively, looking away.

“Where's your water bottle?” The redhead inquired, tilting his head as he peered around.

“I forgot it, okay? Now leave me alone.” Kageyama pulled his knees in under his chin, though the heavy rise and fall of his chest was still noticeable.

Hinata frowned and thrust his water bottle out in front of the other first year, “here, take some of mine.”

“What? No!” Kageyama recoiled as if burned, he looked down at the bottle, disgust etched deep into his face.

“Come oooon,” Hinata whined, wiggling the bottle in front of his face, “if you don’t, Daichi will get mad at you for being dehydrated, or worse, Suga will get a hold of you,” he pointed out with a sly smile.

Kageyama pondered the shooting guard’s point for a moment before sighing and reluctantly grabbing the water bottle. Hinata’s smile softened as he tilted back and took a few swallows of water. He hadn't even realized he was staring until Kageyama lowered the bottle and looked back at him.

“What are you staring at?” He snapped, quirking a brow.

Hinata felt a blush rise to his face, “what? Oh, uh, nothing, sorry I didn't realize I was staring,” Hinata explained rather embarrassed. What was he doing?! Staring at Kageyama like that, why? Why was this rude power forward so attention grabbing?

The redhead’s frustrated interior monologue was quickly interrupted by Daichi’s booming voice again. Scrambling to his feet, he listened to Daichi announce the teams for their scrimmage. Hinata’s heart sunk a little bit when he heard that he was going to be on Kageyama’s team. Again.

Great. More getting yelled at. Hinata sighed softly as he lined up with the rest of his team. At least Noya, Suga and Asahi were on his team as well. Maybe he could make the best of this. A smile returned to the redhead’s face as he crouched down, squaring up against Ennoshita. 

Hinata rushed forward as Asahi tipped the ball, shoes squeaking as he ran.

\---  
The wheeze that gripped at Hinata’s lungs was near painful, he couldn’t do anything but watch as Daichi snagged a rebound and dropped the ball into the net yet again. The sound of whistle blowing startled the first year out of his air deprived state, he looked over, a frown tugging at his lips as he saw Kinoshita flip over the last two points of the game. Daichi’s team had beaten them, and by close to fifteen points.

Hinata blew a stray strand of flame colored hair as he looked over at the rest of his teammates, the only one who really seemed to be disappointed was Kageyama. Noya and Asahi chatted happily and Suga made his way over to talk to Daichi. But Kageyama, Kageyama looked like he was ready to explode, with anger or frustration, Hinata wasn’t sure. Baiting his breath, the shooting guard slowly slid over to the glaring power forward.

“Kageyama? Are you-” he began before he got cut off by Daichi’s voice, ringing loud and clear throughout the gym.

“Alright everyone, let’s pack it up! Great practice today,” he told them with a prideful smile strung across his face. Everyone nodded and dispelled to begin picking up all the equipment they had pulled out.

Hinata turned to talk to Kageyama again but saw that the first year was walking away from him now. He watched with a frown as the tall teen began picking up cones and basketballs. Hinata just couldn’t piece it together. Why was Kageyama so cold towards him? He had never done anything to hurt or piss off the other first year, at least not on purpose. Maybe if Kageyama would just _talk_ to him… 

The sound of the gym doors banging opened startled Hinata, and everyone else, out of their wits. Spinning around, the redhead saw a middle aged man standing in the door, eyes alight with excitement and chest heaving. Hinata heard Tadashi mutter a quiet “who is that” to Tsukishima who responded with a shrug.

“Ah! Takeda-sensei,” Daichi spoke up, walking over to the obviously very pleased man, “we were wondering where you were yesterday.”

“Sorry,” the man began, “I was trying to schedule a scrimmage with other schools, and,” Takeda paused, “I got one!” He announced triumphantly, throwing a hand that clasped some papers up into the air.

Suga trotted over and stood next to the captain, “Takeda-sensei, that’s wonderful!” He beamed, “who are we playing against?” 

“Dateko Tech,” Takeda told them. Right as the teacher said the words, Hinata could feel the mood in the gym shift dramatically. It was as if they were on a ship and some powerful force had just knocked it akilter. Asahi stiffened visibly a few feet away from him and the uneasiness on the upperclassmen faces’ was clear.

Daichi blinked at Takeda for a few seconds before slowly repeating what was just said.

“Dateko Tech?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i wanted this to be longer but like what is words anyways sorry this is so short i should be updating this again pretty soon.


	4. prove me wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno arrives to the scrimmage against Dateko and tensions finally come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKENDS IN A ROW LOLOL SORRY IM A MESS 
> 
> sobs i totally meant to update earlier than this but i kept hitting writers block but we're all good now lolol hope you enjoy!!

“Dateko Tech?” Daichi repeated, disbelief weighing heavily in his eyes and voice.

Takeda shifted, obviously uncomfortable from the sudden tension that had filled the room. “I know it’s not ideal…” he began, “but they're the only ones who accepted. And it’s only a scrimmage,” he pointed out with a weak smile.

“It’s more than just a scrimmage…” Hinata heard Ennoshita mutter a few feet away from him. The first year frowned. Why was everyone so tense about facing off against this team?

Daichi sighed, “thank you, Sensei, we’ll make sure to be ready for the scrimmage,” he promised him, a frown still pulling at his face.

Takeda nodded, “I’ll see you all tomorrow to give some more information,” he told them before scurrying out the door. There were a few beats of silence before Tsukishima spoke up. 

“I don't get it,” the tall first year huffed, “what's the big deal about Dateko Tech?”

“They beat us pretty badly in the semi-finals last year,” Suga explained, turning to look at the befuddled first years. “It was really rough and kind of...left some deep scars,” he sighed softly, amber eyes flicking over to Asahi who was silently staring at the ground.

Daichi came up next to Suga, “they have an insane defense. They're known as The Iron Wall, a lot of good offensive teams lose to them because of it.” 

Everyone was silent for a few beats, no one having a clue what to say next as they all avoided eye contact. Tadashi’s voice finally interrupted the dismayed and almost defeated silence.

“So...what are we going to do?” The shy first year asked, his voice trembling as everyone turned to look at him.

Suddenly, Nishinoya’s dominating voice rang out, “what are we going to do? We’re going to practice, of course! We’re not going to sit here like a bunch of sad-sacks and let Dateko destroy us! We’re going to practice and we’re going to beat them at that scrimmage!” He declared, stepping forward and looking everyone of his teammates in the eye.

Daichi stepped forward and nodded, “Nishinoya’s right. We can’t afford to get down into a state of despair, we have to use the defeat from last season to motivate us.” The captain put his hands on his hips, “from here on out, we’re not going to sit and dwell on the past, we will only look towards the future.”

It seemed that Daichi’s and Nishinoya’s joint pep talk was enough to lift the solemn mood of the team as everyone now shared a look of determination. Even Asahi, who still had a hint of doubt in his face, looked more confident now.  
Daichi dismissed them shortly after they finished cleaning up, only stopping to reiterate his point from earlier before letting them go. Though the group didn’t part ways immediately as they all walked down the quiet and darkened road towards the store down the road. Laughs and senseless words filled the air as they stood around outside, nibbling on whatever food they had bought, pork buns and the like. Even usually solemn Kageyama joined him, though he only observed as he silently ate his fill. It seemed as though the fear and tension brought upon from the upcoming Dateko match was forgotten for the moment in favor for laughter and carefree chatter. As the team finally dispersed, Hinata’s mind was buzzing with happiness as his bike soared down the road to his house.

\---

When Takeda came in early the next afternoon to tell them that the match would be in two weeks, there wasn’t an ounce of fear or doubt felt by anyone, only determination for what was to come. They practiced tirelessly and relentlessly for the next two weeks, Daichi even started hosting morning practices before school to get some extra work in. The ache Hinata felt in his bones seemed to be eternal, though that paled in comparison to the rising frustrations between himself and Kageyama. It seemed that the harder they practiced, the more they fought. Even Suga was running out of ways to de-escalate their heated conversations; Daichi merely reminded him to be patient and let everything work out on its own.

Hinata could feel that things were at a breaking point when the scrimmage with Dateko finally arrived, and he knew everyone was feeling the same way. He struggled to push down his frustrations with Kageyama and focus only on the upcoming scrimmage. As the team piled on the bus Saturday morning, Hinata was hit by a wave of nausea. The redhead paled and gripped his stomach as he climbed the stairs, slowly and shakily, he sat himself into the nearest seat. Hinata wasn’t even really aware that Suga had taken notice of his sickness and stopped in the aisle.

“Hinata?” The shooting guard asked, taking a moment to sit down next to the ill first year. “What’s wrong?”

Tanaka’s head popped up from the seat behind him, “I think he’s nervous!” He pointed out, peering down at the ashen faced, slightly trembling, first year. 

“I-I’m not nervous!” He stammered out, wincing as his stomach lurched uncomfortably. Though Hinata wasn’t sure what else could be causing this, he hadn’t eaten anything bad and he wasn’t feeling sick anywhere else but his stomach. Not to mention, the type of queasiness that grabbed at his gut was a hollow one, like an endless pit, not like a stomach bug type of pain. 

“He’s totally nervous!” Noya’s voice chimed in as he too popped up next to Tanaka, he pointed to the smaller shooting guard’s face, “just look at his eyes!” 

Hinata’s normally bright amber eyes were almost dulled with a look of anxiety, only amplified by how wide they were and how small his pupils had become. Suga looked up at the two second years, shooting them a glare. “You two aren’t helping,” he told them firmly as he guided Hinata to stand. “Let’s get you to the back of the bus where it’s a little _quieter,”_ Suga emphasized on ‘quieter’, giving Noya and Tanaka another pointed look. The duo smiled innocently and shrunk back into their seat as Suga led the anxiety-stricken redhead to the back of the bus where only Kageyama sat. They passed Daichi on the way and Suga leaned over to the captain, explaining the situation to him in a hushed murmur before settling Hinata down in a seat across from Kageyama. The power forward gave the pair a questioning look but didn’t say anything as he turned to look out the window again. Sugawara sat next to Hinata again and started rifling through his bag.

“I don’t think I have any anxiety medication,” he hummed as he looked through, “but I think I have something for nausea, and that’s better than nothing.” Hinata dimly listened as he tried to stop his shaking limbs and rolling stomach. He was hunched over slightly and staring at the ground, only really aware of how hard his heart was pounding. Never before, had he experienced an anxiety like this. Though, to be fair, never before had he played in a high school level basketball game against a team with the nickname “Iron Wall.” The thought only made him feel worse as he hunched a little further and gripped his stomach a little tighter.

The rattle of a pill bottle was just enough to pull Hinata out of his sickening thoughts as he turned his head to look at the third year, who was studying the back of the container. Nodding to himself, Suga twisted open the bottle and dumped out two medium sized pills into his palm before handing them over to Hinata. “Here,” he offered, reaching for his water bottle with his free hand. Hinata took the pills and stared at them silently as Suga offered up his water bottle. The redhead felt his stomach lurch and roll again, making a soft little sound of pain, Hinata downed the pills and chased them with a swig from Suga’s bottle. Suga watched silently before speaking softly, “those should kick in in about half an hour,” he told him, twisting the cap back onto the pill bottle and dropping them back into his bag. “I’ll sit here with you, but you should probably try to sleep off this anxiety or something.” Hinata nodded slowly and leaned against the scratchy fabric of the bus seat, letting his eyes slip closed and willing his body to just relax.

Hinata must’ve fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes next, Suga was gently shaking his shoulder and telling him that they had arrived. Feeling a little better, the first year sat up and stretched his arms, joints popping all the way up his back and throughout his shoulders. Suga stood in the aisle, making sure the small first year would be okay as he stood up. Hinata flashed him a smile before trailing out after him.

The view that greeted him was almost enough to bring his nausea back full force. The school that stretched before the team was astonishing. Hinata stood, taking it in until Kageyama bumped his shoulder purposefully.

“Stop gawking,” he huffed, “we’re going.” Hinata looked up and saw the team walking forwards without him. Biting his lip, the small first year quickly scrambled after them, bringing up the rear as his eyes still wandered over the campus. When the team finally entered the gym, Hinata froze up.

The gym was big, but it Dateko was even _bigger_ it seemed. They all looked as if they were giants, the only one close to Hinata’s height was one player, who was obviously their point guard. Hinata swallowed, the sick feeling returning to his stomach as he watched the behemoth of a team practice before him. He walked forward, practically on auto-pilot, and tugged at Suga’s sleeve. The vice captain paused, mid-conversation with Daichi, and looked over at his teammate. 

“H-hey, Suga-san?” He began, trying to control his trembling voice, “do you have any more of that medicine?” He asked, his face heating up in embarrassment. He knew he probably looked and sounded like a little kid, but all he could do was hope that Suga and everyone else weren’t judging him too badly. 

Suga blinked, “oh, yeah!” He nodded, turning to dig into his bag once more to grab the medicine Hinata had taken on the bus. His nimble fingers quickly found it amongst the surprisingly messy practice bag and handed it over to the smaller shooting guard. “Just two,” he told him, holding up two fingers to make sure Hinata understood. 

As he downed the pills with his water bottle, he heard Daichi speak up. “Jeez, Suga,” he began, smirking slightly, “guess Noya and Tanaka really were right about you being the ‘mom friend,’” the captain quipped. Hinata couldn’t help but smile as Suga slapped the taller teen’s arm with a flustered ‘hush!’

Hinata took another swallow from his water bottle as Suga began to speak. “If I’m the mom, then does that make you the dad?” He asked with a knowing smirk. Daichi choked in surprise and looked over at Suga with flushed cheeks. Suga laughed as Daichi muttered for him to shut up, embarrassed. 

The pitter-patter of feet quickly interrupted Suga and Daichi’s snarky conversation and everyone looked up to see who was the source of the sound. Running towards them was Takeda, clipboard in hand and eyes alight with excitement. 

“Alright everyone!” He started, “we’re just about ready. You can all put your things down over there,” he pointed to an empty spot alongside the wall of the gym, “and start warming up. We’ll begin in about thirty minutes.” They all nodded in understanding and Daichi expressed his thanks to the teacher as the team walked along the wall to set their stuff down. Hinata pulled off his sweats and tugged on one of the practice jerseys they had been given. Daichi said they’d have their regular jerseys by their first game, so they had to make do with the flimsy red jerseys that slipped over their t-shirts for now. 

After pulling on his basketball shoes, Hinata got to his feet and looked around the gym again. His eyes finally landed on the half of the court that had been left open for them. A ball rack sat stocked on the sideline nearest them and chairs were lined up for when the scrimmage was to begin. Within minutes, the whole of Karasuno was on the court, shoes squeaking and voices chattering as they warmed up.

Five minutes before their warmup was to end, Daichi called the team in for a quick meeting and pep talk. The twelve boys huddled up, listening intently as their captain began to speak. 

“Alright,” the third year started, “keep in mind, this is just a scrimmage, so there's no need to get upset if we lose. But!” He held up a finger, “that does _not_ mean we give anything but our all. I don't want to see anyone half-assing this. Just because this is a practice, doesn't mean we shouldn't play like it's a game. I want to see everyone out there, playing hard and giving them everything we got.” Daichi smirked and thrust a hand into the center of the circle, everyone quickly following suit. “Play hard and have fun.”

Everyone gave a firm nod and let out a triumphant “Karasuno, fight!” As they raised their hands into the air and broke apart.

Hinata found his gaze wandering to Dateko, who were having their own briefing session. He felt another pang of nervousness hit him but it wasn't allowed to fester as a hand pushed on his back.

“Hey,” a voice he recognized to be Kageyama’s spoke up, “quit staring. You're only going to make yourself more nervous.” Hinata turned to look at the power forward, seeing the typical grumpy look on his face. He was a little taken aback by Kageyama’s concern for his wellbeing but only nodded as he walked back to his teammates.

When the whistle blew a few minutes later, signaling that the game was about to start, Hinata and his team piled onto the court. The team of twelve faced the physically larger team of thirteen. Hinata struggled to keep his jaw from hitting the floor as he took in the height of one player in particular. He wore number seven and his hair was a pale blond with a strong jaw, he was a mountain personified and Hinata was more than intimidated. He swallowed and took solace in the fact that he knew he wouldn't be the one guarding him. Though, Hinata was still painfully aware of the fact that no matter who he guarded, they were going to be much, much taller than him. The redhead sucked in a breath as he and the rest of his team bowed, Dateko doing the same, before splitting up to their respective sides of the court.

Daichi pulled them in and told them the lineup, saying that for the first four minutes, it would be himself, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka on the court so that they could get the momentum flowing. Though after that, Hinata and Kageyama would be in for Suga and Tanaka. Daichi had mentioned before how Hinata and Kageyama were powerful together if they worked on their plays more, and that this scrimmage would be a good opportunity to do that. Hinata couldn't help but wish that he was starting, but knew it was probably for the better that he wait a few minutes at least.

For the first half of the quarter, Hinata watched with baited breath and focused eyes. He leaned forwards, supporting his head on his hands as he watched the well-oiled machine of a team play before him. Kageyama was equally silent as he watched on, quietly picking apart any weaknesses that Dateko happened to exhibit, of which there were very few. Dateko was just as Daichi said, very strong defensively and it was proving to be a challenge for Karasuno to break through. They had managed to score a few points thanks to Sugawara’s outside shots and Daichi’s rebounds, but Dateko had still pulled ahead. When it was time for Kageyama and Hinata to be subbed in, Dateko had the lead by ten points.

Suga smiled warmly at the two first years as they came on the court while Tanaka gave the pair both a firm slap on the shoulders. Hinata swallowed a nervous breath as he approached his waiting teammates, exhaustion already lingering on their features. They had been working tirelessly to try to break through Dateko’s Iron Wall and it was already beginning to wear them down. Regardless, they greeted the two first years with smiles and words of encouragement before running to the opposite side of the court to ready their offense. 

Hinata stood at the top of the key, his heart racing as he felt the pressure of his defender looming over him. He watched with intense eyes as Daichi tossed the ball into Noya on the opposite of the court. Daichi crossed the half-court line before Noya and took his position down towards the left side of the hoop, ready to catch any rebounds that might come his way. When Noya crossed the half-court line, he was immediately assaulted by the other team’s point guard who was trying to move in for a steal. Though, Karasuno’s point guard wasn’t so easily shaken as he crossed over and evaded the opponent’s lunging hands. His shoes squeaked harshly against the court as he passed the ball quick and hard to Kageyama who managed to free himself of his defender for just a moment. In a heartbeat, Hinata bolted out to the three point line and cried out Kageyama’s name. 

Fortunately, the raven haired forward noticed him and tossed the ball out. Hinata grabbed it and leapt up, sending the ball flying from his hands just before his defender could jump up to stop him. A smirk crossed the redhead’s face as the ball sunk into the net with a satisfying swish. His feet hit the floor again as Dateko gawked at the shot that had just been made. Hinata looked up at his defender, who was staring down at him with confused eyes.

“How did you jump so high?” He asked him incredulously.

Hinata shrugged, “lots of practice,” he answered with a slight smirk still playing across his mouth. He quickly turned tail and began to run down the court to prepare for defense, stumbling slightly as Noya gave him a hard congratulatory slap on the back.

Unfortunately, Hinata’s luck didn’t continue as from that point on, any pass that Kageyama tossed out to him was either dropped by Hinata or slapped away before it could even reach him. The redhead was getting increasingly frustrated with each steal or fumble and he could see Kageyama was getting angry too. 

Though the duo weren’t the only ones experiencing frustration. Noya was finding it increasingly difficult to get through Dateko’s defense and every rebound was stolen by Dateko’s center, number seven, before Asahi or Daichi could even get to it. By the end of the first half, Karasuno was still down by twelve points.

The team stood around in a silent cluster, swallowing down mouthfuls of water between labored breaths. It was Kageyama who finally broke the silence with a frustrated declaration.

“I’m not passing to Hinata anymore.”

Hinata whirled around to face the power forward, hazel eyes ablaze with disbelief and even some anger. “What?!” He demanded, charging up to the other first year. “What do you mean you’re not passing to me anymore?!” 

Kageyama stared down at him, hard and cold, before speaking again, “you keep losing the ball. If I keep passing to you, we’re definitely going to lose. I’m not going to pass to someone who’s going to make us lose.” The dark haired boy looked up at Daichi, “I think it would be better if you put Suga-san in for him instead,” he told the captain, who was staring at them with his own brand of shock.

Hinata didn’t even wait for Daichi’s response before he spoke up again. “What’s your problem?!” He snapped, getting up into Kageyama’s face now, “why do you hate me?! I haven’t done a single thing to you and yet you hate me!” The smaller teen trembled, adrenaline pushing through his veins as he grit his teeth.

Sugawara moved to stop them, but was held back by Daichi as Kageyama stared back down at the yelling redhead. “My problem?” He sneered, “what’s _my_ problem?” He scoffed, “maybe it’s some brat who everyone claims is the best shooting guard they’ve ever seen but in reality, he doesn’t even have a grasp on the most basic skills!” He clenched his fists, “maybe it’s the fact that I’ve worked for years to get to the level I’m at and here you come in, being praised like some sort of God just because you can jump!” Kageyama sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and opened them again, “I’m not indulging you like everyone else. I can see what you really are, and what you really are, is a below average basketball player with an above average vertical. Well,” he set his jaw, “I’m not going to pass to someone like that. If you can’t help us win, then you shouldn’t be on the court.” 

Kageyama started to turn away but was halted by Hinata’s hand, shooting out and grabbing his wrist. The taller turned to look at his angered teammate, who was staring at the ground and still had a bit of a tremble to him. “You don’t think I know that?” He grit out before snapping his gaze back up. “You don’t think I know that I’m below average?!” His grip tightened, “I know that the only thing I have is my jump, but _dammit_ Kageyama, I’m not about to give up because my skills aren’t where they should be!” He sucked in a breath, “I’m not going to let you or anyone else stop me from playing on that court! I belong there and I’m going to do everything I can to stay there!” He locked eyes with Kageyama, both their gazes burning bright with intensity, “I’m not going to hold us back, I’m going to play and play and play until I can’t play anymore, until we _win_.” He promised, his hand shaking slightly with the tightness of his grasp on Kageyama’s wrist.

The two maintained a silent eye contact for a few beats, only to be broken up by Kageyama. “You better be ready to prove me wrong,” he responded shortly, pulling away as the whistle sounded, signifying the end of half time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually gonna be a little longer but i figured it was good to end this chapter there bc anything else would have felt just awkward
> 
> also suga is such a mom i cri


	5. tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second half of the practice match begins, Karasuno struggles to regain footing due to new tensions that have arisen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is an updating schedule i don't even know anymore
> 
> anyways i wrote this all in one big pull so here u go

The mood that radiated around Karasuno at the top of the third quarter was unlike anything anyone had ever felt before. In the previous half, there was a tight and tense aura that surrounded them, but now it seemed that had snapped and the team was now filled with an almost desperate anxiety. Perhaps it was the anxiety over whether they were going to win or not, or the desperation that Hinata exhibited over whether he was really going to be able to prove Kageyama wrong or not. The team was unsettled, to say the least, and it seemed that even Dateko could sense it.

Plays were becoming sloppy and looks of distraught and worry were plastered onto the team’s faces. Though despite this, Karasuno still managed to come out of the third quarter only down by five points instead of twelve. It was thanks to Hinata’s continuous stream of three point shots that they even managed to do that. Yet again, the team stood around, silently drinking from their water bottles. However this time, it was Suga who broke the silence.

“You all need to get your act together,” the usually sweet vice captain said rather firmly. Everyone turned to look at the ashen-haired guard, a little surprised at his tone. “This is absolutely ridiculous, I can feel your anxiety from the bench and it's not doing you any good.” He crossed his arms, “I don't know if it was the fight between Hinata and Kageyama that caused this or the fact that we're playing Dateko but it shouldn't matter. Neither of those things should have such an effect.” He sighed softly, “you need to stop worrying about things so much and just focus on one thing and one thing only, _playing basketball_.” No one had any time to say anything as the buzzer rang to start the fourth and final quarter. “Now, get out there and play, don't think about anything else but the game in front of you,” Sugawara told them with a determined and encouraging grin, “go!” He ordered, thrusting a finger out towards the court. The team nodded, set their water bottles down and quickly filed back onto the court, feeling more refreshed than before.

“Shōyō,” Hinata heard Nishinoya’s voice speak up next to him, “I want you to take the ball down the court,” he told him. Hinata froze and looked at the point guard in fear and disbelief, but mostly fear.

“Wait, what? Why? Why me?” He stammered, he could practically feel the color leaving his face.

“There’s a play I want to do that I think will help us breakthrough Dateko’s Iron Wall,” he explained, “but to do it, I need to be down at the top of the key at the start of the play, which means I need someone else to take the ball down.” He pointed at Hinata, “you, to be exact.”

Hinata fidgeted, “but I’ve never done anything more than pass the ball in! Noya, I don't think -- “

Nishinoya cut him off, “you'll be fine! I have full faith in you,” he nudged him towards the opposite side of the court, “Daichi will pass the ball into you and if you really don't feel confident, then you can pass back to him before you cross the half court line. Though, I don't think that’ll be necessary,” he told him with a grin as he took his position.

The redhead swallowed and nodded nervously before trotting off to the empty side of the court where only Daichi waited. The captain smiled warmly at the first year as he held the ball, awaiting the referee’s whistle so that they could start. Hinata’s heart hammered away in his chest like a drumline in a marching band. He swore he had a heart attack when the whistle finally blew and next thing he knew, the ball was flying towards him. Hinata watched through dim eyes as Daichi began to run down the court, he turned slowly and followed after him, barely remembering to dribble as he went. 

The redheaded first year heard shouting and commands as he ran slowly down the court. It all seemed like a dream until he crossed the half court line and the other team’s point guard rushed up to him. The suddenness of having a face in front of him was enough for him to snap back into reality and protect the ball. He jerked back, taking the ball with him as he scanned for where to pass the ball next. He heard Nishinoya calling his name from the opposite side of his defender. Hinata moved away for just a moment, long enough to snap the ball to the small point guard. He quickly scrambled to his spot by the three point line, constantly moving as he watched Noya bob and weave down the lane and through defenders. 

Within moments, Nishinoya had vanished among the defenders that were flooded into the key. Hinata only saw him again as he leaped up and dropped the ball into the hoop in an effortless layup. A smile crossed onto Hinata’s face as he heard his teammates cheer and watched Noya trot away triumphantly with his own bright grin. Hinata couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself as he saw what he thought was a blush cross Noya’s cheeks as Asahi complimented the shot. 

Hinata glanced at the score, seeing now that they were only three points behind instead of five. Maybe they could actually pull this off, he thought as he trailed his team down the court. Hinata lined up in front of his mark, making sure the other boy wouldn't get past him as the ball came down the court again. The redhead watched as the Dateko’s point guard came down the key, only to be stopped by Asahi who swiped the ball away from him. The ball broke free and bounced towards Kageyama, who grabbed it and began to sprint down the court.  
Hinata quickly rushed after him, not taking long to catch up as he was already so close to the half court line. 

When Kageyama was greeted with two defenders who had caught up to him, Hinata called out his name. The raven haired first year looked over and Hinata could see the lingering hesitance in his eyes before he passed the ball over to the redhead. He caught the ball and lined up for the shot in one fluid, quick motion. His breath seemed to leave him as the ball flew from his fingertips and soared into the air, his feet leaving the ground as he pushed the ball away. The shooting guard’s feet hit the ground with soft thuds as he watched the ball descend into the net, another smirk coming across his face. He looked over to the score again and saw three points being tacked on, bringing them to a tie now. 

For the last three minutes, it seemed that for every point Karasuno scored, Dateko scored the same. They remained deadlocked up until the last thirty seconds. Both teams were well-worn by this point, Dateko’s extensive defense was clearly taking a toll and Karasuno’s relentless offense was exhausting both teams. 

It all came down to one last fast break. Hinata watched as the ball bounced away from the key; he quickly scrambled after it, scooping it into his hands as he raced down the court. Hinata’s ball handling was messy, he’d admit it, and he could feel the lack of control he had over the ball, but he couldn't bring himself to think about that as he ran. He barely heard Kageyama calling his name as he approached the opposite team’s basket. He knew Kageyama was calling for a pass, but Hinata was afraid that if he stopped, he would lose the ball or they would run out of time. He needed to get this shot. Hinata’s mind raced as he tried to decide whether he should go for a jump shot at the three point line or a layup. Either one would allow for them to win as they were behind by only one point, so it really only came down to what was less risky. Hinata knew that his layups had a lower success rate, but if he were to stop, he knew there was the risk he would get caught up with. 

Hinata felt his heart rate quicken as he caught glimpses of the other team. On an impulse, he skittered to a stop at the three point line and let the shot off. Barely breathing as he did so. He saw the other team race past him and stop harshly, turning to try to prevent his shot but it was too late. Hinata had made the shot. The buzzer sounded moments after the ball whooshed through the net and bounced onto the ground. Hinata relaxed as the shot went in, not really registering they had won just yet.

His moment of peace was quickly interrupted by a fiercely happy yell, quickly followed by a Nishinoya attaching himself to his back. Hinata grinned as the rest of his team spilled onto the court, reaching giving compliments and variations of ‘that was great!’ Hinata’s gaze slid over to Kageyama who, despite his lack of a smile, still had a look of happiness and relief in his deep blue hues. 

“Alright everyone, let’s line up,” Daichi’s voice interrupted the celebrations. Noya slid off of Hinata’s back and the team of twelve quickly lined up opposite Dateko. The two teams bowed and gave their thanks before splitting ways. Hinata was in the midst of walking away when a firm hand came to rest onto his back. The small first year froze as he looked up to see who the massive hand belonged to. His eyes widened as he saw Dateko’s center staring down at him intense eyes. Hinata was frozen in place as he slowly watched the other player’s hand drop from his shoulder and move in front of him in the offering of a handshake.

Hinata slowly moved forwards to grasp it, looking up at the massive teen with frightened eyes. “Good game,” the center grunted as he shook Hinata’s hand. The fear that grasped Hinata seemed to drop away with each shake of their hands.

“Oh,” he breathed, a smile slowly returning to his face, “yeah, yeah! Good game,” he chirped, returning the handshake a little more firmly now. A hint of a smile quirked onto the much taller’s teen face as he let go and went to join his own team. Hinata exhaled again and went over to where his team was packing up. 

“Hey,” he heard Tanaka address him, “what did that behemoth from Dateko want with you?”

Hinata looked up, “what? Oh,” he shrugged and smiled, “just wanted to say good game, I guess.” 

Tanaka made a ‘hm’ as he went off to join Nishinoya who was packing up his bag. Hinata bent over and began slipping off his own shoes and dirty practice jersey when he saw Kageyama approach him.

“Hinata,” the taller teen began.

Hinata craned his head up, “yeah?” He asked, standing up proper so he could look at him better.

The other first year shifted, “that,” he sighed, “that was a good decision you made at the end. Dateko wasn't expecting it and honestly, neither was I. I doubted you and was afraid of what you were going to do but, it appears that my concern wasn't needed so...uh,” his hands fidgeted in front of him, “good job, I guess.”

A big grin came onto Hinata’s lips again, even bigger than the one from earlier, as he listened to Kageyama’s compliment. “Thanks! Feels good to hear you say that,” he admitted with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, that doesn't mean you get to take it easy from now on!” Kageyama reminded him hurriedly and almost flusteredly.

Hinata laughed and gave a slight roll of the eyes, “of course, wouldn't dream of it,” he commented as he shoved his shoes and practice jersey messily into his bag. He pulled on his outdoor shoes and stood, waiting for the rest of the team to finish picking up. 

“Man, I’m hungry!” Nishinoya lamented from a few feet away.

“Noya, you’re always hungry,” Asahi commented with a chuckle. Noya pouted and looked up at the center.

“Yeah but I’m _especially_ hungry now! We just got done playing a really tiring game!” He huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Well,” Daichi spoke up, checking the time on his phone, “Takeda-sensei won't be back with the bus for another hour so, maybe there's somewhere near here we can eat.” He suggested. Everyone murmured their agreements as the began to file out of the gym, stopping to express their thanks and farewells to the Dateko coaches before leaving.

“Hey, Daichi-san?” Tadashi spoke up, garnering the attention from the captain. “How come we don't have a coach?” He asked.

Hinata hadn't even really thought about that, their lack of a coach. He really only noticed when he saw Dateko with their coach and he even felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was quickly pushed out of mind. They had Takeda-sensei, sure, and the first years met Shimizu about a week and a half ago, though she was unable to come with them on this trip, but other than that, they had no coach.

“Oh,” Daichi chuckled, “that. Well,” he began, “we had a coach, when I was a first year, but, well, he ended up retiring because of health issues and we never got anyone else so…” the dark haired third year shrugged, “the third years then kind of just took over and when I became captain I just kind of took the same position as coach.” 

“Takeda-sensei says he’s been looking for another coach and is really close to getting one,” Sugawara added on, “but that's about it,” he explained.

The first years nodded in understanding as they walked outside and looked around. Nishinoya spoke up, thrusting a pointed finger down the street, “I think I saw a hot pot place on the way down here.” He told them. Everyone shrugged in agreement and began to walk down the street towards the restaurant.

About an hour later, everyone had eaten their fill and were back on the bus towards home. The bus ride back was much quieter and less nausea filled as everyone was in a sleepy daze. Hinata was surprised at first when Kageyama sat down next to him, but didn't think much of it as he fell asleep shortly after they began moving. 

When they arrived home, Hinata was a little embarrassed to find himself leaned on Kageyama’s shoulder. He quickly bolted up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the sudden movement disturbing the other first year. The redhead tried to hide how flustered he was as Kageyama murmured a soft ‘what time is it’ as the bus came rolling to a stop. Hinata looked out the window and was greeted by darkness, he wasn't really sure what time it was himself. 

Hinata slowly pulled himself to his feet, swaying a little bit as sleep still tugged at his limbs. He leaned forward, half-aware of the fact that he was leaning on Kageyama’s back. The tired power forward gave a sleepy ‘get off’ before trying to push the shooting guard away, only to give up and let the boy lean on him until they could move again. 

Everyone seemed tired as they spilled out the bus one by one. The team listened blearily as Daichi told them about the schedule for the upcoming week, saying that they’d have practice Monday afternoon and then every morning and afternoon for the rest of that week. Considering that pre-InterHigh tournament was coming up in a few weeks, this wasn't too odd. Hinata glanced around at the tired basketball team. Nishinoya was leaned heavily against Asahi’s arm, Sugawara was standing next to Daichi, rubbing his eyes and stifling yawns, even Tadashi and Tsukishima were close to one another, both ready in case one fell from exhaustion. Tanaka was already half asleep as he leaned against Ennoshita’s shoulder, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest. An amused smile slid onto Hinata’s features as his gaze was drawn to Kageyama, who was rubbing at his face.

“Alright everyone,” Daichi continued, a yawn interrupting him, “go home and get some sleep, and if I catch any of you anywhere else but home, then there’ll be hell to pay,” he threatened, though the tiredness in his voice reduced the fear the threat was supposed to impose. 

Slowly but surely, the team bade their farewells as they all broke off towards their various routes home. Hinata retrieved his bike but didn't get on, it wasn't a good idea to bike while barely awake. 

“Hey,” Kageyama’s voice broke through his dreamy haze, “you gonna be okay walking home?” He asked, yawning softly. It somewhat surprised Hinata how soft the forward could be, though he supposed it was a result of the sleepiness that pulled at him.

“Oh, um,” he rubbed his eyes again, “yeah, I’ll be okay, it's not very far home,” he explained. 

Kageyama bobbed his head, “okay well, message me if you need help or whatever,” he told the boy before walking off in his own direction.

Hinata felt his heart flutter a bit at the concern Kageyama showed for him, but the feeling was pushed out by another yawn that erupted from his mouth. The redhead slowly began on the journey home, half-wondering what he was going to do tomorrow considering it was a Sunday and there was no practice scheduled. 

Oh well, he figured. He’d figure it out in the morning, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so i think next chapter is gonna focus on more ship stuff cause i rly wanna develop that some more. anywaaaays hope y'all enjoyed!!


	6. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have the day off, mischief and playful looks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i guess an updating schedule just doesn't exist anymore. anyways, here's part one of the boy's day off. enjoy some Real Gay Shit

There was a certain kind of ache that pulsed through Hinata’s bones and muscles when he awoke the next morning. It was a familiar, almost comfortable ache that he hadn’t felt for awhile now. It was the ache that one felt after playing an intense game against a challenging team, and it felt good, like accomplishment and pride. 

The redhead rolled over and grappled for his phone, squinting as the light flicked on and assaulted his still tired eyes. Blinking a few times, he slowly saw a message from Kageyama come into focus. Hinata quickly opened the message and began to read its contents.

**From: Bakageyama**

_Hey, want to meet up and play some basketball, or something?_

Hinata blinked as his eyes scanned over the text that sprawled across his screen. The last thing Hinata expected was for Kageyama to ask to do some extra practice, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. Maybe he had actually impressed the grumpy power forward at yesterday’s practice match.

**To: Bakageyama**

_yeah!!!!! theres an outdoor court not too far from my house, want to meet there???????_

The redhead sat up after sending the text and rubbed the remains of sleep from his eyes before stretching his arms out and up. There was a wave of achy pain that washed across his upper back, but it soon faded. He knew Daichi told them to rest, but honestly, what else was Hinata going to do? He figured he was probably going to end up at there sooner or later that day anyway.

Hinata’s gaze flicked over as he heard his phone buzz with Kageyama’s reply. He scooped up his phone and studied the message for a few moments.

**From: Bakageyama**

_Sure, be there in twenty minutes._

Nodding to himself, Hinata pulled himself to his feet, grabbed some clothes and whisked into the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Hinata couldn't help but feel a thrum of excitement as he got ready. After he showered, Hinata pulled a comb quick through his hair as he rushed down the stairs and out the door. He only paused to grab a granola bar and to tell his mother where he was going.

The redhead wolfed down the bar as he jogged down the street to the court a few blocks away. When he arrived, he saw that Kageyama was already there and practicing. Hinata bolted over and swung open the wire gate, sliding through it and onto the court.

“Hey!” He greeted eagerly, running up to the other first year. 

The raven haired forward turned and looked down at the shorter boy standing before him. “Oh, hey,” he greeted, shifting to face him more.

“Kinda surprised you wanted to meet up with me, I thought…”

He was cut off by Kageyama’s gruff response, “yeah well, Daichi said we needed to work on our passing and not to mention…” he shifted uncomfortably, “I was really impressed with how you played yesterday,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata blinked for a few beats before a smile beamed across his face. “Really?!” He asked excitedly, rising to the balls of his feet as his heart leapt with happiness in his chest.

“Yeah, well, don't go making a big deal out of it, alright?!” Kageyama snapped and Hinata swore a slight blush rose to the taller’s face.

The redhead laughed, “well, let's get to playing then, shall we?” He asked as he lunged forwards and swept the ball away from the power forward before taking off towards the opposite end of the court. He heard Kageyama yell out after him as he went.

\--- 

Sugawara groaned when he felt someone pushing at him the next morning. The silver haired shooting guard swatted his hand at the force pushing at him only to be greeted by a soft chuckle.

“Come on, Kōshi, wake up,” a deep soothing voice said, penetrating his half awake haze.

“D’nt wanna…” Suga drawled as he buried his face into the pillow he was curled into. He heard another laugh and felt the weight dip on the bed.

“Too bad, you gotta,” the voice told him before two firm hands planted themselves on his shoulders and dragged him into a sitting position. Suga blinked a few times before opening his eyes all the way only to see Daichi sitting before him. A dopey smile spread across the third year's face as he took in the other boy. 

“Hey…” he hummed, rubbing his eyes sluggishly. It looked like Daichi had gone and taken a shower guessing by the water droplets that sparkled in his dark locks. 

“Hey yourself,” Daichi replied, sitting back with a soft smile on his own face. “Sleep well?” The small forward asked, looking at Suga fondly.

Suga bobbed his head in confirmation before leaning forward and pressing a hand into Daichi’s damp hair. “Your hair’s wet,” he observed softly, ruffling it as he ran his hand through his short-cropped hair. Even damp it still managed to feel soft.

“That's what happens when you take a shower,” Daichi told him. The captain looked him up and down for a brief moment before speaking again. “Aren't you cold?” He asked, gesturing to Suga’s bare chest.

“Mmh,” he hummed before falling forwards onto Daichi, “not anymore,” he purred as he rested his head against the larger boy’s chest.

“Oof!” Daichi gasped as the weight of his boyfriend was suddenly pressing onto him. “Kōshi…come on, get up, we have stuff to do today,” the captain reminded him.

Suga whined and clung onto Daichi’s shirt, “can't we just stay here? I’m tired…” the vice-captain complained, craning his head up to look at a Daichi with a slight pout on his face.

Daichi shook his head, “as much as I would love to, I told Kiyoko that we would go and pick up the jerseys today.” Suga groaned and buried his head into Daichi’s chest again. “We can come back here after, but we need to get them today so we can hand them out tomorrow.”

“I hate that place,” Sugawara huffed, “the shop owner has really scary eyebrows.” 

Daichi couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter at Suga’s comment. “Oh yeah?” He asked with a quirk of his brows.

“Don't laugh at me! It’s true! I went with one of the third years last season to get our jerseys and I was so freaked out!” Suga explained hurriedly and rather flushed. “They’re all big and bushy and always look so angry!” The third year rambled, putting his fingers over his own eyebrows to mimic how the shop owner’s supposedly looked.

Daichi shook his head and sat up, taking Suga with him, “well, you’ll have to toughen up because I can't carry the jerseys home alone. Now come on, up, up,” he stood up and pulled the third year with him. 

“Okay…” the third year drawled out. Suga rubbed his face again and looked around the room before walking over to Daichi’s dresser. He pulled open one of the shelves and began to rustle around until he pulled out some clothes. They were Suga’s own clothes as he had begun to keep some of his clothes at Daichi’s due to all the time they spent together. Daichi too, had his own spot in Sugawara’s closet for when he stayed the night at Suga’s. 

Suga got ready quickly and the pair were soon enough on their way.

\---

“Best two out of three!”

Kageyama sighed and picked up the ball, “you can't just say that every time I beat you, dumbass.”

Hinata pouted, “but I know I can win against you! I just know it! One more time! Come on!” The redhead whined out, reaching for the ball. Kageyama moved it away from the shooting guard and sighed again.

“Fine, one more but then -- “ Kageyama was cut off by an all too familiar voice calling out to them.

“Hey!” It called, “didn't I tell you to get some rest?” The pair turned to look at who had addressed them and both paled upon seeing who it was. 

Standing on the sidewalk alongside Sugawara was Daichi, both holding large boxes. Daichi’s face held a look of mock disappointment, though the playful spark in his eyes and the slight quirk of his mouth gave it away. Suga smiled helplessly behind him as the two first years scrambled to make up an excuse.

“Ah, lay off Dai, do you really expect these two to be able to stay off the court for even one day?” Suga asked, looking at the captain with a smirk. Daichi didn't reply, only shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Hey, Daichi-san, what’s in the boxes?” Kageyama asked, thrusting a finger towards the large cardboard boxes the pair held.

“Oh-ho, wouldn't you two like to know? Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out.” The captain replied smugly, only to be greeted with a whine from Hinata.

“But we want to know now!” Hinata complained, “please tell us Daichi-san, pleaaaaase?” He begged, pouting his lip outwards.

Daichi shook his head, “nope, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else.” The captain hoisted the box up again and chuckled as he saw Hinata’s physical disappointment.

“But Suga-san gets to see!” He huffed, sounding more like a petulant child rather than a high schooler.

“Well when you're a third year and captain or vice captain, you too will get to see and keep all the secrets,” Suga told him, giving up a small playful wink to the first year.

Captain? Vice captain? Hinata's heart leapt at the thought, “you really think I could be vice captain? Or even captain?!” The first year asked eagerly, curling his fingers into the wire fence that separated the teammates.

Kageyama scoffed next to him, “please, why would anyone elect a dumbass like you to be captain?” Hinata bristled and went to snap back but was stopped by Suga’s soft voice.

“Kageyama, don't be so rude,” he chided lightly before looking over to Hinata, “and of course I think you could be captain.”

Hinata puffed his chest up with pride as Kageyama started to say something again. “Well, you're gonna be vice captain because _I’m_ going to be captain!” The raven haired boy declared, thrusting a thumb against his chest.

“Nuh-uh!” Hinata challenged, “ _I’m_ going to beat you and become captain! Just you wait and see!” Kageyama growled and turned on him, ready to grab at the smaller’s shirt before Daichi’s commanding voice broke up the soon to be altercation.

“That’s enough,” he broke through, “you still have plenty of time to figure that out, Suga and I are still here in case you didn't notice, so in the meantime, there will be no worry of who will be captain or vice captain. Understood?” The pair blinked and nodded, stepping away from each other, though they still shot one another biting and harsh glares. Daichi shook his head for what seemed to be like the hundredth time that day. “Go home you two and _rest_ , I won't be having you two absolutely exhausted at practice tomorrow morning.”

Hinata groaned and threw his head back, “tomorrow _morning?_ ” He asked, “that’s so early!”

“We’ve been having morning practice for the last month, dumbass, it’s nothing new,” Kageyama quipped, glowering down at the other first year.

“That doesn't mean it's not early!” He retorted with a frustrated huff.

“All the more reason to get home and resting, now go on, don't make us walk you home,” Daichi ordered them. The duo nodded in understanding and quickly began packing up. Soon, both were waving their goodbyes and racing down the street with shouts and yells of many varieties.

Suga let out a laugh as they began walking again, “ooh, Dad-chi back at it again, I see,” he smirked, a mischievous look lighting up in his deep amber gaze.

“Haha, very funny, _Sugamama_ ” he retorted back, nudging the leaner third year with his shoulder as they made their way back. Suga blushed visibly despite the smirk that remained on his pale face.

“Be quiet,” he told him, nudging him back a little harder as they reached the gate to Daichi’s house. Daichi shot him a sly look as he opened the gate.

“Make me,” was all he said, only waiting to see Suga’s very flushed and exasperated reaction before darting inside. Suga ran after him as fast as he could, shouting after the far too bold captain until he reached his bedroom. Laughter permeated the house and room as he quickly slammed the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this wasn't very long lol but this was a really fun chapter to write. next one is gonna focus on the others that i didn't mention. also i swear im going to put kiyoko in soon i just haven't found the right time to do it lol. hope u enjoyed!!


	7. day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the rest of the boys did on their day off, featuring shoe shopping, a movie and annoying siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up it's five a.m. and im updating after not updating for like three weeks i totally have a grasp on life.

Asahi jolted awake to the sound of rapid, pounding knocks on his front door. Quickly rolling out of bed and throwing on a shirt, the large framed teen bolted from his room and threw open the door. He looked around wildly for a few moments before finally looking down to see just who he suspected. It was none other than Nishinoya, standing at his doorstep with a brown paper bag in one hand and a half eaten donut in the other.

“Mornin’ Asahi!” Nishinoya mumbled through a mouthful of food. Asahi shook his head as he looked down at the small point guard, though a small smile lingered on his features. Nishinoya was always an early bird while Asahi, if given the opportunity, would sleep well past noon.

Asahi sighed softly, “I knew you said you were going to be here early, but did you really need to bang on my door like that? What time is it anyways?” He asked, looking around, realizing he hadn’t even checked his phone before scrambling to the door.

“It’s not that early! Only eight A.M.!” Noya told him, taking another bite of the donut in his hand.

“Only!” Asashi repeated, exasperated by the second year as he moved to let the smaller boy in. How he could say it was _only_ eight A.M. was beyond him. 

Nishinoya trotted in past him, “well, anyways, I wouldn’t have to bang on your door if you actually could hear your phone go off, I _did_ try texting you first,” he told him with a smug look. The spiky haired teen suddenly thrust the bag towards Asahi, “I brought you a donut from that bakery you like on my way here,” he smiled softly as the third year took the bag.

“Thank you,” Asahi said as he peered into the bag and fished out the donut. “And as far as my phone goes, you know I keep it in sleep mode at night so I don’t hear any texts go off,” he reminded the other boy. Nishinoya waved him off as he finished off his donut, wiping his hands off on his shirt. Asahi watched as he began to nibble on his own baked good and considered offering the ever messy point guard a napkin, but knew he’d just decline.

As Asahi moved to his living room and took a seat on the couch, Nishinoya followed and flopped down next to him, sprawling his arms out alongside the top of the sofa. “So,” he began, rolling his head back to look at the taller teen, “are your parents home today?”

Asahi shook his head, “no, my mom won’t be home until six and my dad until eight,” he told him. He could already feel the inklings of a blush beginning as he saw a smirk spread across Noya’s face. Asahi saw Noya’s mouth open but quickly held a hand up, halting him in his tracks, “before you say what I think you’re going to say, yes, we do have the house to ourselves today but I don’t just want to sit around here all day.”

Nishinoya hummed and pressed himself against Asahi, “we could go get food or something? Or go for a walk?” The smaller boy suggested, peering up at Asahi with his typical, oh-so-alluring hazel eyes.

“A walk and some breakfast sounds nice,” Asahi told him, “but let me grab a shower first,” he said with a stretch. Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi saw Noya start to say something but quickly cut him off, “no, you can't come in with me. If you do we’ll never leave,” he told the point guard who responded with a stuck out tongue and a pout.

About thirty minutes later, Asahi returned to the living room to see Noya sprawled out on the couch, tapping away at some game on his phone. The smaller boy twisted his head up to look at the center and quickly sat up. “Ready to go?” He asked, pulling himself to his feet. Asahi nodded and smiled softly as Noya grinned and grabbed his hand. Noya squeezed Asahi’s much larger hand slightly before quickly dragging him out of the house, barely leaving Asahi time to shut and lock the door.

\-- 

Tanaka gasped as he hit the ground with a loud thud. His eyes were open in an instant as he began to peer warily around the room. Groaning, he sat up and ran a hand over his head before reaching for his phone. He flipped through social media for a bit before going to text Noya, however a recent picture of him and Asahi on Instagram stopped the power forward. Vaguely, he remembered Nishinoya saying something about going to see Asahi today. With a hum of thought, Tanaka opened up his messages to text Ennoshita instead. Noya was obviously going to be busy today and like hell Tanaka was going to sit around on a day off. Besides, Tanaka enjoyed the shooting guard’s presence, there was something about him that made Tanaka feel just so relaxed. 

Ennoshita replied about five minutes later and when the ringtone Tanaka had set for him went off, the power forward scrambled for his phone. He couldn't help but feel his heart swell a bit at Ennoshita’s agreeing to hang out with him. The two were just going to see a movie, purely casual, but Tanaka still felt the thrum of excitement reside in his chest. Sitting up, the second year quickly got into the shower and got ready. As he ran through the house, he yelled his departure to his sister and mother before whisking out the door.

He met the dark haired shooting guard at a park that was about halfway between their houses. When he arrived, Ennoshita was leaning against a tree, staring at his phone and Tanaka felt his heart race a bit again. Trotting up to the other second year, Tanaka called out to with a wave of his hand, “hey, Ennoshita!”

Ennoshita glanced up and a soft smile crossed onto his features. “Oh, hey Tanaka,” he returned, standing up straight and pocketing his phone. “Ready to go?” 

Tanaka bobbed his head in confirmation, “of course! Let’s go!” He commanded, eyes lighting up as the two departed towards the movie theatre.

\--

Asahi watched as Noya scanned over a wall full of basketball shoes, his eyes scouring up and down the selection. With a hum, the point guard reached up and grabbed a pair of black shoes with a white accent. “What do you think about these, Asahi?” The second year asked, holding them up.

Asahi studied them for a few beats before responding, “well, I think they look a lot like your current ones,” he told him honestly. Nishinoya’s eyes widened and a gasp left him.

“You're totally right! I need to change it up!” He declared before placing the shoe back on the shelf. Asahi let out a good natured sigh, shaking his head despite the fond smile that lingered. This was the third shoe store Noya had dragged them into. As the pair had been walking, Noya decided that he apparently needed a new pair of shoes and so they began their search to find him new ones.

“I still don't understand what's wrong with your current ones, they seem fine to me,” the center told him as Noya’s hand lingered over another pair before moving away.

“I told you, the tread on them is all messed up, I was sliding around so bad yesterday!” He told him without removing his gaze from the display, “besides, the ankle support is all weak now too, and I’m not exactly interested in breaking my ankles again...ah!” He gasped as he went to reach for another pair up higher on the shelf, though he quickly realized that the shoes were just beyond his reach, a huff of frustration leaving him.

Asahi couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped from his mouth as he looked down at the small point guard. “Need some help?” He asked, trying not to sound too condescending or smug. The second year glared up at him before responding with a gruff ‘yes.’ Smiling, Asahi reached up and grabbed the shoe, handing it to the smaller teen.

Noya looked them over, running his hand along the side, silently checking it before grinning widely. “These! These are perfect!” He declared, holding them up so Asahi could get a better look.

The shoe that Noya held was bright orange with a mix of white and black accents. Asahi nodded, “they’re certainly very...you,” he told his boyfriend who bobbed his head in agreement. 

Soon enough, the duo left the shop with a bag in hand and a very contented Nishinoya. Asahi smiled warmly at the younger boy as he listened to him ramble on about anything and everything. Many people couldn't stand Noya’s rambling, many considered him to be a ‘nuisance’ or ‘loudmouth,’ and he knew Noya could get insecure about those things; but for Asahi, someone who just liked to listen more than talk, he was very happy to have someone like Noya. He could easily spend hours just listening to Noya talk, almost as if it were a lullaby. More importantly, he knew that Noya was glad to have someone to just _listen_ because so often, people would push him away due to his talkative behavior.

“Hey Yuu?” Asahi spoke up, stopping the point guard for just a moment. He looked up at the center with a slight hum of questioning. Asahi’s gaze softened and his smile grew, “I love you,” he told the smaller boy.

Noya blinked for half a beat before beaming from ear to ear and squeezing the hand that was clasped in his own. “I love you too!” He told the taller boy eagerly. The two shared a look for a few moments before Noya’s gaze was taken by two figures exiting a building just ahead. 

“Hey!” The point guard exclaimed, “it’s Tanaka and Ennoshita!” He observed, thrusting a finger out as to point out their teammates to Asahi.

Asahi squinted, quickly realizing that Noya was right. The two were exiting the movie theatre and were chatting, though Tanaka seemed to be a little more riled up than Ennoshita, which was nothing new. “Huh, I guess it is,” he agreed, glancing down at Noya who snickered softly.

“I see they're ah, enjoying their day off too,” he observed with an almost knowing smirk. Asahi blinked and was about to ask for an explanation before Nishinoya called out to the pair. “Hey, Ryū! Chikara!”

Asahi watched as the duo looked over to the source of the shouting and within moments, they were walking towards Asahi and Noya. Tanaka was shouting his own greeting back at Noya as they approached, Ennoshita offered a much gentler hello once they reached the couple. 

“Noya!” Tanaka exclaimed loudly, “what's up?” He questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Oh, nothin’ much, just got some new shoes, you wanna see?!” Noya asked, thrusting the bag he clutched in his left hand outwards. Tanaka responded with an eager yes before the two dug into the bag.

Asahi looked to Ennoshita, “what are you two up to today, Ennoshita?” He asked the other second year who smiled softly as he looked away from the overexcited second year duo.

“Oh, just got done seeing a movie,” he told the third year softly. Asahi swore he saw the inklings of a blush tinting Ennoshita’s face, but he decided it was best to just ignore that for now. The two chatted idly for a bit as their companions prattled on together.

After a little while, Noya looked up at Asahi, who was smiling patiently at him. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Tanaka, “ah, well, we better get going, I’m getting kinda hungry so I think we’re gonna get some food back at Asahi’s,” he told his best friend. Tanaka smirked and nodded with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Back at Asahi’s place? Well don't let us keep you,” he replied with a chuckle in his voice. Noya scoffed and socked the other second year in the arm before bidding farewell. Asahi waved his own goodbye as the teen's departed and the couple made their way back to Asahi’s house.

\--

Tsukishima let out what felt like his hundredth sigh that day. The blond haired first year was sat, his upper body sprawled across the back of his couch as his older brother sat next to him and rambled on about absolute nonsense.

Akiteru was back in town for the weekend which meant he got to pester his younger brother endlessly about pretty much anything. Right now, he was talking about a volleyball team he had joined at his college. Tsukishima was a little surprised that Akiteru actually joined a team considering what happened in high school. What with his brother basically lying to him for a whole year about his position on the team. Though to be fair, Akiteru was the type to have senseless ambition. 

Tsukishima could never understand how Akiteru loved volleyball so much. Whenever Tsukishima had to play it in gym, he always ended up hurting his wrists. Basketball was much less painful, well, it was painful in its own ways but he still preferred it over volleyball. 

Admittedly, Tsukishima didn't always try his hardest when it came to basketball. What happened with his brother certainly didn't help that. What was the point of trying so hard when you’re just going to have to give it up in the end anyways? Or worse, not even getting to play. 

Sighing again as his brother delved into a whole nother subject, Tsukishima pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Tadashi. If he could get the other boy to hang out, then perhaps he could escape the torment of his brother for at least a few hours.

**To: Tadashi**

_Can you hang out right now? My brother is killing me_

Tsukishima felt himself relax a little bit when Tadashi’s reply came a few minutes later. Opening his phone, the first year glanced down to look at it.

**From: Tadashi**

_sure! wanna meet up at the park in fifteen minutes?? we can go to my house after, my mom isnt home_

Tsukishima quickly typed his reply before looking to his brother. “Hey, Akiteru? I guess Tadashi needs some help with some homework or something, so I have to go over to his house to help him out, okay?” He told his brother. It wasn't exactly the whole truth but it wasn't a complete lie either. Akiteru blinked before grinning softly.

“Of course, Kei! I’ll see ya later, and I’ll tell mom and dad were you went.” Akiteru told him. Nodding and murmuring his thanks, the tall first year quickly left the house.

Tsukishima made it to the park before Tadashi did and pulled out his phone to keep himself occupied until the other first year arrived. 

“Tsukki!” He heard a familiar voice calling for him a little bit later. Looking up, Tsukishima saw Tadashi trotting towards him, his ever gentle smile spread across his face.

“Hey,” he murmured, looking down at the shorter first year. The two chatted for a few minutes before returning to Tadashi’s house. Once they arrived, Tadashi lead Tsukishima to his room where they both plopped down onto his bed. Tsukishima let out a sigh.

“I just don't understand how he can be so dedicated to a sport that basically ruined him emotionally,” Tsukishima told Tadashi as he leaned against the wall. Tadashi hummed softly in thought before replying.

“Well, maybe he really enjoys it,” he suggested, glancing at the taller first year, watching as he rolled his eyes.

Tsukishima shook his head, “I can't imagine enjoying something that is just going to hurt me in the end,” he grunted, resting his head back.

Tadashi shifted next to Tsukishima, “I mean, if you're good enough at something, you'll enjoy it despite any pain it may bring,” Tadashi said softly. “I mean, you enjoy basketball, don't you?”

Tsukishima pondered on this for a few moments before shrugging, “I mean, not really,” he answered honestly. 

“What?” Tadashi asked, blinking a few times, “but you're so good at it! Better than I am,” he told him, rubbing the back of his head.

He shrugged again, “just because I’m good doesn't mean I enjoy it. It’s just a club after all,” he huffed.

Tadashi shook his head, “one day, Tsukki, one day something will happen and you're going to see it’s more than just a club. Just you wait and see,” Tadashi promised him, peering up at the blond teen.

The taller first year rolled his eyes, “yeah, okay, sure,” he muttered as Tadashi reached for the TV remote that laid next to him. He half listened as Tadashi started to talk about a new show he started watching, his thoughts starting to wander again.

Tsukishima honestly couldn't think of a single thing that could occur that would make him feel like basketball was anything more than a club. He was sure that Tadashi was just trying to be all encouraging again, and while he admired him for trying to convince Tsukishima, it just wasn't enough. After the pain Akiteru went through, there was just no way Tsukishima was going to follow down that same path. He wasn't about to let himself get hurt over something as stupid as a high school club.

No sport or club was worth that kind of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god for spring break tbh so i could finally get his chapter out. 
> 
> man tsukki is so edgy smh also i love nishinoya with my entire heart and soul ok hope u enjoyed i promise Real Plot Stuff is gonna happen next chapter


	8. team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning practice is always hard, especially on a Monday. Though it's not so bad when you have a team there to support you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be longer but the ending to this chapter was just too adorable i had to end it where i did. also sorry for not updating regularly i keep losing track of time lol. anyways, hope you enjoy!! also, read the end notes for some exciting news regarding a new fic!

Hinata let out a mighty yawn as he chained up his bike to the rack outside the gym. The redhead pawed at his eyes, trying to chase the sleep away from them before he step foot into the building. He heard voices inside, which told him that some people were already here for practice.

Poking his head in, he saw Daichi, Sugawara and Nishinoya. The shooting guard let out another little yawn, stepping through the door and throwing up a hand in greeting. He was a little early, he knew, but it seemed he wasn't the only one.

“Mornin’ Shōyō!” Noya’s ever chipper voice greeted, a bright grin splashed across his face. How Karasuno’s point guard managed to be so awake this early, Hinata could never understand.

It seemed that Suga wasn't able to understand such a thing either as he let out a hiss that turned into a yawn, “not so loud, Noya, it’s too early,” he lamented, also rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. The ashen haired shooting guard smiled sleepily at Hinata, “good morning, Hinata.”

“Morning Suga-san, Noya-san, Daichi-san,” he greeted each of them as brightly as he could, though fatigue still tugged at his words.

Daichi looked over at Hinata from his spot on opposite wall where he was lowering the hoops, “good morning, Hinata,” he returned, his voice echoing out across the space as he turned back to what he was doing. 

Hinata looked around and went to ask a question but it seemed that Suga had already read his mind, “everyone will be here soon, I’m sure, it’s Monday morning so it’s a little tougher to wake up,” he told the first year. Suga glanced to Nishinoya, “have you talked to Asahi yet this morning? I know he has habit for sleeping through these things, even if it's on accident.”

Noya hummed, “no, not yet, he should be awake by now, so I’ll text him,” the point guard declared, trotting over to his bag to rummage around for his phone. 

As Daichi walked back over to the small group, Suga leaned against him and yawned again, “Dai, I’m tired, I wanna go back to bed,” he whined, letting his eyes slipped closed, putting all his weight onto the captain and letting his arms drop. 

Daichi huffed and tried to jostle the vice captain off of him but only resulted in Suga drooping over him even more, “tough, we have practice this morning, you should’ve gone to bed earlier,” he scolded, looking down at the deadweight of a teenager.

Suga let out another whine, “Daiii, you know I have sleeping problems,” he reminded the captain, peaking up at him with a sorrowful brown eye. Daichi sighed and ruffled the shooting guard’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, that’s why you have to take your pills before you sleep, remember?” The fair haired third year bobbed his head, another yawn ripping through him before he nuzzled into Daichi’s neck. Daichi shifted and managed to get the smaller boy of his shoulder this time, “get off, you’re heavy when we’re standing.”

Suga raised his head this time, “you’re no fun,” he pouted, sticking his tongue out at the captain who was smiling slightly. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle a bit as he watched the two third years interactions. Though another voice on the other side of the gym drew Hinata’s attention away from the captain and his sleepy vice.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were awake,” he heard Nishinoya’s voice as he spoke into the phone, presumably to Asahi, crouched down. He nodded a few times before speaking again, “oh okay,” he paused, “I know, I know, Suga was just worried, you know how it is.” He let out a laugh at a response to something the center had said, “right, well, see ya when ya get here,” he said, though paused as Asahi said something more. Suddenly, a small blush splashed onto Noya’s cheeks and his eyes flicked downwards, “... you too,” Hinata heard him say, though he missed the beginning of the sentence. With that, Nishinoya pulled his phone away from his face and ended the call, tossing his phone into his bag before standing up and walking back over to the group. “He’s on his way,” he told them, a little bit of pink still lingering on his cheeks.

Hinata studied Nishinoya for a moment and started to speak, “hey, Noya-san -- “ he was cut off by a gasp as he felt the presence of another person brush up against him. Whipping his head around to see who it was that was standing next to him, he was startled to see Kageyama who looked like absolute death. “Ah! Kageyama!” He cried, skittering backwards, panting a bit, “you scared me!” He blinked as he looked at the power forward, “jeez, you look awful.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “coming from you?” He grunted before running a hand through his messy raven hair. Shadows lingered underneath his deep blue eyes and exhaustion clung heavily to his body. Sugawara frowned and walked over to the first year.

“Are you feeling alright, Kageyama? You look as if you’ve barely slept,” he commented, placing a hand on the taller boy’s forehead to feel if there was any flush of fever to his skin. Pulling away, his frown deepened a little bit, “you don’t feel feverish, but that doesn’t mean you’re not sick…” he trailed off, looking to Kageyama for an answer.

Kageyama sighed, “I’m not sick, I just couldn’t fall asleep last night, I don’t know, just got too caught up in thinking about...stuff, I guess,” he shrugged, rubbing a hand against his face.

“Did you eat anything?” Daichi asked, placing a hand on his hip. 

Kageyama shook his head, “no, I didn’t get a chance to, really, it’s no big deal,” he huffed, looking away from his concerned teammates. Suga hummed and went over to his workout bag and dug around for a few moments before pulling out a protein bar.

“Here,” he said, tossing the bar to Kageyama, “eat that, it’ll help wake you up at least a little bit,” he smiled softly at the first year, who studied the bar that was in his hands.

“Oh, Suga-san, you don’t have to -- “ he was cut off by the shooting guard who shook his head.

“Nope, I don’t want to hear it, you need it far more than I do, now go on,” he waved his hand, urging the sleepy teen to eat the bar. Almost reluctantly, Kageyama agreed and began to nibble on the food.

It was at that time that the rest of the team had finally started to filter in, starting with Ennoshita and finishing with Asahi. When everyone finally arrived, Daichi called the team into a huddle for a pre-practice meeting.

“So,” the captain began, “we have one week until the preliminaries for the InterHigh tournament begin. We need to win five games to get to the semi-finals, then comes the finals. If we win the finals, we win our block and get to advance to the final league, from there, the top three teams will go to the InterHigh tournament.” Daichi looked over the team, who was watching him intently. “Once we get to the InterHigh, it’s just a typical bracket system and if we win finals at the InterHigh, we’ll go to Nationals.”

There was a prickle of excitement that bounced between each and everyone of the boys, the mere concept of Nationals was enough to spark some fire in the team. The last time they even had a sliver of a shot at Nationals was when the current third years were first years. It seemed to be a fantasy, a dream, but hearing it all laid out it seemed more real. They had yet to actually play a game, but it still sounded so simple, though it was far from that.

“That all being said,” Daichi started up again, “I don't have the brackets just yet, Takeda-sensei said he’d have them tomorrow, but we do know who our first match up is.” The rest of the team leaned in with anticipation gleaming in their eyes. Daichi smiled, “our first game is against Tokonami,” he told them. All the second and third years physically relaxed at this, leaving the first years to look at them curiously. 

“Thank, God,” Tanaka spoke up, “I was afraid we were gonna be facing one of the top four seeds,” he sighed with relief.

Daichi shook his head, “no, we’re the sixth seed, so we get to face a weaker team, I don't know who we’ll play if we win just yet, but we’ll all know by tomorrow,” he told the rest of the team. 

Daichi frowned when he saw how overly relaxed the team had become at this news, “hey,” he spoke up firmly, “just because we’re facing a weaker team doesn't mean we get to slack off, they still very well could beat us, anything could happen, need I remind you all.” Everyone stiffened a bit again at Daichi’s reminder, Daichi’s gaze swept across them and he nodded. “Alright, I see I’m understood then,” he commented, only to be greeted with a few spare “yes’s” and “yes sirs.” Nodding, Daichi got to his feet now, “good, now let's get practicing.”

Practice was rather slow paced, though considering it was a Monday morning, it really wasn't too surprising. At the end of the practice, Daichi gathered them around again.

“Alright, good practice, I know you're all tired so thank you for working so hard,” he told them, pride sneaking into his tone and onto face. He glanced to Suga who had joined him at his side, the two exchanged a glance before Daichi nodded. “Before we let you guys go, we do have one more thing,” he informed them as Suga whisked away, only to return a few moments later with a large box.

Hinata’s eyes lit up as he recognized the box to be one of the boxes he saw Suga and Daichi carrying just the day before. Suga bent down and pried open the top, pulling out some black, white and orange fabric that was wrapped up in a clear plastic.

“Jerseys!” The vice captain chirped, smiling as he saw how wide and awestruck the team became. 

“They're new!” Asahi gasped, reaching out to catch the one that was tossed to him. His hand smoothed over the plastic that kept the jersey contained and safe. 

Daichi bobbed his head, “we were able to put some money aside this year and get some new jerseys, though you'll all have to thank Takeda-sensei as he really helped out the most,” the captain told them.

Hinata stared down at the jersey that had been bestowed upon him. He turned it over, looking at the number ten that glared at him in white lettering. His chest thrummed with excitement and he longed to put it on for the first time. The little first year squirmed eagerly in his spot, doing everything he could to contain himself.

“Oh, there’s also one more thing,” Suga’s voice rang out this time as he was returning to the group with another box in hand. “We have new track suits, same design but everyone’s getting a new set,” he explained, handing out the black and white warmup suits that were wrapped in the same shiny clear plastic.

The redheaded first year was practically trembling by now, earning a look from Kageyama. “What's got you so riled up?” He asked with a quirk of a brow.

“We’re a team!” He cried excitedly, “I mean, obviously we were a team before but we’re even more of one now!” The first year beamed, looking around at all the gazes that had fallen on him. Grins started to flash around the group as they took in Hinata’s words.

“Hinata’s right,” Daichi agreed, everyone turning to look at their captain, “we’re a team, and while we might have disagreements sometimes, or lose or just have bad days, that doesn't break the bond we all share. There isn't a doubt in my mind that everyone in here would do anything for their teammate, and I’m very proud to say that,” Daichi concluded, a warm smile spreading onto his face.

With that, Nishinoya sprung up and thrust his hand out, signaling for everyone to throw their hands in. Within moments, the rest of the team had gathered into the circle, waiting for Daichi to give the signal.

“Karasuno…” he began, waiting for the rest of the team to finish off with a boisterous and loud “fight!”

Chatter and laughter began to fill the gym as the team started to exit the gym and make their way towards the club room. Hinata chattered eagerly by Kageyama’s side, who actually didn't look as if he was about to murder everything in sight. Tsukishima and Tadashi talked leisurely, watching as Nishinoya and Tanaka raced by them. Asahi watched the small point guard and his friend fondly from a distance while Ennoshita and the rest of the second year's continued to talk. Daichi and Suga brought up the rear, looking over their team with happiness radiating from the two of them.

“So, what do you think, our ever valiant Captain?” Suga asked, glancing over at the taller boy who walked beside them.

Daichi was silent for a few moments before speaking up, “I think we're going to Nationals.” Looking forwards again, Sugawara nodded.

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so cute im combusting. here is a link to what karasuno's jerseys look like! i also had to make two entire brackets for the upcoming interhigh portion of the fic. i currently have one for miyagi and one for tokyo, i wanna post them but that'd be spoilers so i cant rip lol
> 
> also! regarding the beginning note! im starting work on my next haikyuu au fic that will be starting up after this one! it won't be from the same universe as this but im still very excited about it! i'm not giving away the theme of it just yet, i most likely will around the time this fic ends. though honestly if you follow my anime blog you already know what this fic is LOL.
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! hit me up at dietycrow.tumblr.com for more haikyuu stuff!


End file.
